Win you Back
by Minniluna
Summary: Bella & Edward used to be bestfriends till Bella dated Jacob. But Edward loved Bella and never confessed. He treats her like dirt, and loses all hope. When Bella gets engaged can Edward win her heart? BXE All Human Slightly OOC
1. We meet at last

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

Bella POV at age 7

"Leave me alone!!" I screamed. The school bully Tyler kept pulling on my hair. He told me that I should take off my wig and I started crying. _How could he be so mean?_

"Not until you take off that ugly wig!" Tyler yelled back to me, not stopping his pulling.

Everyone around us, wouldn't do anything, because they were all afraid of him, he was known to push you in the mud, call you names, and just be plain rude. I was going to go bald, he was pulling so hard, I could just feel my head turning red, from the pressure.

"Please, please stop, it hurts." I pleaded in between cries, hoping he would stop. Unfortunately he didn't, in fact he started pulling harder.

"I don't get it, what did you use in your hair, super glue?" Tyler said frustrated. He gave a hard tug, and I screamed.

"It's not a wig, please stop." I cried.

"Leave Bella alone!!" Out of nowhere a mysterious velvety voice yelled out angrily, I was in too much pain to turn my head to look at the person, who had the guts to stand up for me. I felt Tyler stand up temporarily stopping his pulling. I was in too much pain to even try to escape my torturer. The next thing I heard was "Hey! Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Edward, and if you don't leave Bella alone, I will be forced to punch you. You're hurting her, and that's mean!" The velvety voiced Edward replied angrily.

The next thing I heard was a loud punch, and someone falling down. Crying followed. I felt bad, poor Edward only wanted to stand up for me and now he is hurt. _Poor, poor Edward I cried. Why did he have to help me, Tyler would eventually stop. _

"Are you ok, Bella?" The velvety voice told me. _What?_ I was shocked, wasn't Edward the one who got hurt. Wasn't he the one crying right now? How could he be so strong, what did he do to Tyler?

"Are you ok?" Edward asked again but with a more concerned tone.

When I tried to speak only non coherent words came out, so I just nodded. "I'm going to go get a teacher." And with that my hero left. Only to come back five minutes later with a teacher. Even though Edward got in trouble, he told me he didn't regret saving me, at that second I knew that me and Edward would forever be best friends.

Edward POV age 16

I was waiting at lunch at our usual table for Bella, me and her have been best friends since we were seven, when I saved her from the bully Tyler, he has changed since then. No longer is he mean or rude, he is actually pretty popular with the girls and is one of the best players of the basketball team. Unfortunately not popular enough because at least once a week, a girl will come up to me and confess there love. I love Bella with all my heart from the first time I saw her, so I always politely like a gentlemen reject them. They almost always run off mad, cursing me. Saying that I was lucky to even be asked out by a girl like themselves. I laugh.

Bella always asks why I do that, she tells me that so many beautiful girls love me and I always reject them. I tell her I'm not interested in dating anyone. I'm too shy to tell her that my love is only for her, I don't want to ruin our friendship if she refuses me. Bella is so beautiful, so smart, so funny……..

"Earth to Edward!" Someone waved in front of my face. Of course it was Alice, my pixie sister, and the only one that knows my infatuation with Bella. "Edward!!" she screamed this time.

"What Alice! Can't you see I'm thinking?" I yelled back.

"Well sorry, but I was wondering what you got on that question for Literature." Alice said happily. Damn she is weird, one minute she is throwing a fit the next thing I know she is jumping up and down, with happiness

Emmett and Rosalie arrived at the table. "Alice what are you doing, asking Edward for answers again. Tsk, tsk. You need to start doing your homework instead of asking everyone." Rosalie said jokingly.

Emmett just chuckled. He is my brother, and Rosalie is his girlfriend. Emmett looks strong and mean, since he has always been buff, and is constantly working out. But really, he is just a big teddy bear, and Rosalie is always reducing him to one. She is a feisty girl herself.

Rosalie is one of the most sought after females at Forks High. She is a gorgeous blonde, but I take no interest in her, to me she is a bit stuck up. Rosalie has a brother his name is Jasper, he is my other best friend besides Bella, he and Rosalie are twins, and their last name is Hale. Jasper also has blonde hair, but unlike Rosalie he is shy and keeps to himself a lot. He sort of has this gift of somehow being able to tell how people are feeling. Jasper and my sister Alice have been hanging out more recently, and they constantly flirt. I always tell them to just get together, but they both deny any feeling towards each other. Jasper was home sick today, because about two days ago, we were having a Truth and Dare night and we dared him to run around our backyard with only his boxers. And he got sick.

Just then Bella came with some new boy to our table. He was looking at her like she was something to eat, and was holding her waist. I felt like punching this guy, I felt jealousy. More jealousy that I thought was human possible. All I could do was send glares at him. I was shocked that Bella would even let him touch her.

"Hey everybody, this is Jacob Black, he just transferred from La Push Academy. He is my new boyfriend. "She giggled as he kissed her on the nose. I felt terrible. Jacob Black was tall, about 6 feet 3 inches. Dark brown hair, that reached his shoulders, and looked like an American Indian. Alice sensing my distress and jealousy pulled me out of the cafeteria, and lead me to some of the lockers.

"Edward I know what you're thinking and jealousy is written all over your face, but don't worry give this relationship some time. I'm sure it won't last long." Alice said. Hugging me to assure that it wouldn't last. Alice somehow always knew how things would turn out.

"Thanks Alice, I'm just going to head off to PE early then." Today had to be the worst day of my life. I would be depressed forever.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought of this chapter, should I continue with this story. Edward and Bella will be together. Note that. I am all for Team Edward. Review please**


	2. Jacob Who?

**A/N Hey sorry if this doesn't really clash with the first chapter, I was in a hurry to write the first chapter so it didn't come out as good. This whole chapter is about the same day, but in Bellas point of view. It may be a bit short, but its only talking about what happens up until lunch. **

**YAY!! I got my first bad review, call me crazy but I am happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer**

Bella POV age 15 (same day)

I had been in love with Edward for many years now, and many girls ask him out all the time. When ever I ask why, he just calmly tells me that he just isn't interested in dating any girls. That breaks my heart. Almost every night for the past eight years I have had dreams of him. I wake up every morning wishing that he was at my side, giving me kisses. At one point I was even going to confess my love for him, but like the weirdo I am. I scared myself into thinking that he would just reject me, and we wouldn't be friends anymore. I was Plain Jane, nothing special. Edward, I love him, with his messy bronze hair, and his mesmerizing green eyes. The way he looks at me with such emotion and sincerity that it dazzles.

Last week, Jacob called. I haven't seen him in a while three years to be exact…

Ever since the day Edward saved me from Tyler, we hung out. Then eventually, I forgot all about my other friends. I go to Edward's house almost every night. He writes music, and I love hearing him play. He even wrote me a lullaby that puts me to sleep. He uses it against me. His sister Alice my other best pixie friend drags me shopping at every chance she gets. She tells that I have no taste in clothing what so ever. Almost every time I go over. Alice decides to play Bella Barbie, and give me makeovers. Then she shows me off to her family. I sort of enjoy that part. Because I love to see how Edward looks at me, it almost makes me think that he wants me.

Well anyways back to Jacob. Jacob and I have been friends since we were born, his father Billy Black and my father went to college together, and they had barbeques almost every week. Which my dad would drag me to, but the barbeques stopped a few years ago. Billy Black, got in an accident, and it paralyzed his legs. So now he's in a wheelchair. Every summer before I was seven I would come to Forks, to see my dad. But that was only half the reason why. The second was to see Jacob. He was best friend, before Edward. Now Jacob and I were just good friends. He called to tell me that he was transferring to Forks High so he could be closer to me. I was ecstatic. Jacob and I could catch up.

So here I am today, at school waiting for Jacob to enter the parking lot. I was sitting on the bench daydreaming, when I looked at my watch. Shit!! I was going to be late for class, and I hadn't even said hi to Edward yet. I stood up and started running as fast as I could in high heels. Damn you Alice, for making me wear such clothing to school today. I stepped in a crack and my heel broke, and I tripped forward, I waited for the hurt to come. When it didn't I was surprised. Two strong tanned arms, held my waist.

"Bella? Is that you?" A husky voice questioned.

"Jacob!?" I said. When I realized that those strong arms around my waist were Jacobs, I blushed a deep red, and straightened up. Only to be greeted by them again in a big hug.

"Bella! I've missed you so much, these years. Why haven't you called me? Why haven't you visited ? I've missed you!" Jacob laughed. His eyes danced with happiness. "I can still see that you are my klutzy, easily embarrassed, blushing friend."

I finally looked up at Jacobs face. Whoa! The person in front of me didn't look anything like Jacob. This new Jacob was handsome, he was so tall, his hair was long reaching his shoulders; and since when had he been so tan. "I..Uh..missed you too." I barely managed to say. He made me so nervous. I blushed.

"Hey Bella, can I ask you something? I know were late to class, but there is something I wanted to tell you all these years." Jacob was starting to sweat and he looked really nervous.

"What is it Jacob?" I asked curiously, it couldn't be bad.

"Well, I've liked you for a long time, and if you choose not decline, I hope this doesn't get in the way of our friendship, but……………………will….yougooutwithme?" Jacob choked out.

"Will I what?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?" He said slowly this time, making sure that his words came out clear.

I was shocked, I wasn't sure if I felt that way about Jacob at all. I mean I loved Edward, ok more like obsessed with him. Edward was a drug to me, but then again he told me he wasn't interested in dating any girl. I loved Jacob too, but not in a romantic way. In a brotherly way. What should I do? Think Bella, think.

"Bella? Bella? What do you say; you don't have to answer right now...It's just…."

"NO!! No I will go out with you, I love you Jacob, and you've made me so happy! "I hoped that he couldn't see through my lie.

"Well that's great than, I'll meet you at your locker after class." He pecked my cheek , And with that he went into the office to get his schedule, and to get an intro about the school.

I felt bad about lying, but knowing Edward never lied to me, he'd never want to go out. So I gave up today. This is my first day, into forgetting Edward Cullen. My hero, my love. Tears started to come down my eyes.

I walked off to my class, only to get lectured about being late. I took my usual seat next to Alice, happy that she wouldn't have a chance to ask me anything, about being late. When the bell rang, I ran out before Alice could even gather her books. I knew that she was probably glaring at me right now, and that she was probably suspicious. I got to my locker and found Jacob leaning against it, staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I said playfully.

"The gorgeous girl in front of me." He kissed me. Honestly I didn't feel anything, but I'll eventually will. His kiss was hard, and urgent. With only a hint of passion, when I pulled back, I could feel my lips swelling up.

He pouted. "Sorry sweetie, but I need to get to class; besides, you know how much trouble we'd be in for public display of affection? Just meet me at lunch."

"Public display of what?" Jacob asked. I chuckled. God he dumb, but that's why I loved him; he knew how to make me laugh.

Classes went by fast the rest if the morning, the usual boring stuff, I only had class with Edward for PE and Biology, but they were after lunch. During English, Angela sat next to me, and passed a neatly folded note to my desk. I was suspicious, usually Angela, didn't do such things during class. My guess what that she had heard about me going out with Jacob. The new school hottie. Yup, I had heard some things in the halls. I slowly opened the note.

_When did he ask you out?_

_Angela _

I sighed, and then took out a pen.

_This morning__. _

I passed it to her. She thought about something for a second, wrote something down then passed it to me.

_I don't get it, it's his first day here, but he has already asked you out. I am so jealous._

I silently laughed.

_Angela, I have known Jacob, since the day I came into this world. He was my best friend. Besides you already have your own guy. Remember?_

_Yeah but Ben, isn't nearly as cute as Jacob._

She passed the note, but before I could open it the teacher **(forgot their names. LoL I forgot which teacher teaches what so I'm just going to make up some) **Mr. Varner looked up at us and asked,  
"Ladies, is their something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, its ok." I quickly replied, I felt my cheeks turn red from embarrassment of being caught.

"Well then, I'd advise you two to put that note away or I'll just have to read it to the class." Mr. Varner replied, with venom.

After that little show, Angela and I stayed quite for the rest of class. When the bell rang, I grabbed my books, and ran out. Finally it was lunch. I couldn't wait to show Alice and the rest of the gang, Jacob. When I reached my locker Mike was leaning on it casually, trying to look cool. Mike was a tall Caucasian boy, with blonde hair, and blue eyes. He sort of reminds me of a surfer. When I first moved to Forks he would follow me around like a golden retriever. He was nice and all, but I don't like that kind of attention. Anyways I really feel bad for this boy, every week he asks me out on a date. Why can't he get a hint that I'm not interested?

"What do you want Mike? I need to get going." I said icily.

He was shocked by my sudden hostility, but gathered his thoughts and replied.

"Well I was just wondering if you'd like to the movies with me this Friday. What do you say?" I let out a sigh.

"Hate to break it to you Mike, but I am going out with someone right now."

Mikes face went dark, he tensed up. His fists clenched. "Oh yea? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Jacob Black." He didn't have time to respond, for Jacob showed up and gave me a wet kiss on the lips. Giving more urgency into it, but I sensed something else in it. Maybe lust. Mike was sending glares his way. "Sorry to keep you waiting Bells, I got held up at Biology. Ready to go? I can't wait to meet your friends."

I entwined our fingers and lead him to the cafeteria. Being with Jacob did feel right. He was so easy to talk to. He was warm, and when he hugged me, it felt nice. In the cafeteria, I found my friends at our usual table laughing.

"Hey everybody, this is Jacob Black, he just transferred from La Push Academy. He is my new boyfriend. "He kissed my nose, and I let out a giggle. It felt nice and it tickled, but I felt something missing."

We sat down, and everyone congratulated us except Edward, I noticed he looked pissed off at something, and kept sending death glares toward Jacob. The moment I was going to question him, Alice pulled him out of the cafeteria, and I sighed…I wouldn't see Edward until PE.

**So how did you like this chapter. R&R and by the way to clear this up, Jacob is 16 and can drive. If you were wondering how Jacob got to school. Looking for a Beta to help improve my story. This is my first**


	3. Unlucky you

**The song I recommend for this chapter is (Little Wonders….by Rob Thomas ) because its happy yet sad. Ya know. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, so to make it up. I wrote a longer chapter. For you enjoy.**

Chapter 3: The Truth May Hurt

Bella POV

I decided to keep my mind off of Edward. _Your supposed to be getting over him remember. You have a boyfriend now._

"So Bella how did you two meet?" Rosalie asked wanting to break the silence. Everyone had noticed how odd Edward had been acting.

"When my father was in college…." Before I could finish my sentence Jacob cut in.

"My dad and Bella's dad were roommates and best friends. Charlie and Renee had lived in Phoenix after he ran off and got married. After Bella's parents got divorced, Bella's dad Charlie didn't have anywhere to stay. So he…."

"Moved in with Billy. Where he became an officer!!" I decided to finish his sentence, we both knew how close Billy and Charlie were; they used to tell us their adventures in college and struggles after Charlie's divorce.

Jacob started talking again. "Our house was a mess all the time. It was so much fun. Then when Charlie moved out……"

"They had barbeques every weekend. I remember how Jacob and I would go down to the beach and build sand castles. We would make a huge mess of ourselves…."

"And when they'd call us up for dinner and we'd be covered in sand. Haha! We used to get in so much trouble, but since there were only men around in the house, they didn't know how to clean us up. So they'd send us in to clean up ourselves. We were what? Only five years old. Bella was four…"

"We would try to wash our hands with only water, and clean our clothes with only soap. By the time we went to eat, we would be sticky, and our food would taste like the sea." I finished. Jacob was cracking up by the end.

I remembered the old days, and savored them. So many good memories down at La Push. In the middle of my thoughts Jasper interrupted. "I see you guys are already finishing each others sentences." He said with a smirk.

Alice had came back sometime during the conversation, and with Rosalie they were saying 'Aw'.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. "Well then I'll get going." I rose to get out of the cafeteria as soon as I could. I grabbed on to Jacobs arm hinting that we should leave. I couldn't stand to be in there 

any longer with my oh so observant friends. "Ok then, see you two love birds after school." Emmett cooed.

"I like your friends. They're hilarious!" Jacob exclaimed after were a safe distance from them. "What class do you have next?"

"Um, I have PE, you?"

"I have Geography. See you after school?" He made it sound like a suggestion.

"Yup, see you soon." I gave him a peck on the lips and turned to leave, when I felt two strong arms around me. "Not so fast." Jacob spun me around and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. He made his way down my neck and up again to my lips. Licking my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I let him in, and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. We went at it for a while till I came to the realization that, we were in a school and there were people watching. I turned as red as a tomato, and I parted. He gave a pout but understood. We were both breathless, and my heart was racing. "I guess I'll see you soon." I looked around and found that, many students were watching us, the boys with jealousy, and the girls with envy.

I ran down the hall to the lockers. Of course I couldn't do that without embarrassing myself even more, I slipped a few times; but none of that really mattered. I really wanted to see Edward. I had to ask him about his strange behavior.

I guess Jacob and I hadn't been making out too long for when I got to the girls locker room, most of the girls were still in there.

"I saw what you and Jacob were doing there." One of the girls said playfully, I think her name was Rebecca.

Some of the girls giggled and some of them made kissing noises. "Oh shut up, you're embarrassing me."

"Its nothing to be ashamed of, tell us how was it?" Tanya said.

"How was what?" I was getting nervous from all of the questioning. I walked to my locker and started to take off my shirt changing into my PE one.

"Kissing Jacob, silly!" Tanya was at my locker. All the girls' attention came to me.

"It wasn't too bad. He's a good kisser." I said nervously. All the girls squealed.

I didn't answer any of their other questions. I didn't feel the need to expose my love life to them. I finished dressing, and went outside. The coach announced that we were playing soccer, and to find partners. We were going to do some passing exercises. O joy. I'm just going to trip over the ball and fall flat on my face. I looked around for Edward. If we were partners, it would be more fun plus I could question him. I looked around.

I found him on the field playing soccer with some of guys. He looked happy and carefree.

"Edward!!" I called out waving at him.

He looked at me for a second. His eyes held pain and sorrow. He broke his gaze from me and went back to his game. _How rude!! He didn't even wave._ Edward was avoiding me! He never did that.

I stomped up to him, blocking his view from everyone else. "Edward that was very rude! You didn't say hi." I said jokingly, but he didn't take it that way.

"Well I didn't see you _Bella_, and I don't always have to say hi to you." He said angrily emphasizing on Bella.

"Take a chill pill, captain cool. I was just joking. Do you want to be partners?"

"Yeah, whateve."

"So are we partners?" I asked cheerfully. I didn't want to annoy him any more than he was.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? I said yes. Don't you listen?" He spat out.

I was shocked, never in all these years had Edward been so mean to me. "I'm sorry Edward, I I guess I wasn't."

Before Edward could say anything else, the coach started class. He taught us the different steps, to passing a soccer ball. There really wasn't any point to this; everyone already knows how to pass a ball. That went on for a good five minutes before he gave each pair a ball. When Edward and I got ours he took it to the nearest goal and we practiced there.

After about five minutes of silence between us, I finally tripped and fell flat on my face. Causing everyone around us including Edward to laugh.

"Bella get up, and try not to suck so much. You're embarrassing me." That caused all of his friends to laugh even harder at me.

I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes, but I wouldn't dare shed them. I looked down trying to compose myself; I couldn't let anyone see me like this. My anger flared.

"Edward Cullen!! Who gave you the right to treat me like shit?" I growled at him.

That shocked Edward. His eyes grew wide. "I have no idea what your talking about, Bella."

"Ever since lunch, you've been sending glares at Jacob, and you've been making fun of me."

Edward was struggling for an answer; I had him right where I wanted him.

"Bella you've gone mad! I have nothing against either of you."

"Edward you're just jealous because now I have a boyfriend, and someone who actually cares for me." I said icily. That finally ticked him off.

"Well congratulations Bella, you've finally figured out that I really don't give a damn about you! I could have any girl in this school if I wanted, and you think I'd choose you. Ha! If I was jealous, then I wouldn't do this." Edward pulled Tanya into his arms, raised her chin so that she was looking at him, and leaned in. He kissed her with such passion it caused everyone to gasp. Tanya caught was so caught in the moment that she put her arms around his neck.

Tears that shouldn't have shed sneaked up on me and rolled down my face. My heart was accelerating, I was hyperventilating. I was weak on my knees, and I thought I was going to faint.

Edward didn't even look at me. He was still busy kissing Tanya.

I ran past everyone, ran past the coach, who was yelling at me, and went into the girl's locker room. I didn't care if anyone saw me like this. My best friend said he didn't care about me, and then he broke my heart. I went into a bathroom stall and pulled down the seat. I sat there and cried. Cried until I started to hear girls coming in to take showers. They held no sympathy for me, only sorry to hear you and Edward fought. They didn't really mean it.

I quickly changed not wanting to run into Edward anymore, hoping that I wouldn't have to face anymore drama. I went to my locker. Glad that Jacob's next class was in the opposite direction to my locker, and that he wouldn't be able to see me.

I went to the bathroom again, to check my makeup. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Thank God for waterproof mascara. I applied some more blush to my face, and I made sure that my eyes didn't look big and poofy.

I was still early to Geography when I entered;**( Remember, this is sophomore year for Bella and Edward so I made a different schedule) **I pulled out my textbook and pretending to be interested. I knew that Edward's assigned seat was next to mine but I was hoping that he would decide to skip class.

Unfortunately I had no luck today, and too much of my dismay the chair next to me moved, and Edward sat in it. He turned his chair as far as possible from mine. "Hey Bella." He said nervously.

"Oh now you decide to be nice." I hissed.

"Bella, its not my fault your such a klutz" Again he was struggling to find some words. I knew he wasn't used to being mean, and it felt weird. Again anger bubbled up to me. What neither of us noticed was that while we were having this episode. The teacher had come in, and was listening.

_Slap_

I slapped Edward across the cheek. I wasn't thinking just acting on impulse.

"Bella Swan, come up to my desk." Mr. Gerton called.

'Ohhhs' came from the whole class. Great now I was in trouble.

"You got what you deserve, Bella." Edward snickered.

"Detention. Tomorrow. Lunch. Now sit, and try not to disrupt this class anymore that you already have."

I sat down in my seat, not daring to look at Edward anymore. When the bell rang I gathered my books and ran to my locker. I forgot all about meeting my friends and boyfriend. I took all the textbooks that I'd need for homework. I saw Alice waving at me, but I choose to ignore her, pretending I didn't see a thing. I fumbled with the keys to my car, and when I unlocked it, I turned it on.

I saw Emmett and Jasper running up to me, but I pulled out of the parking lot, and speed down the street at 50 miles an hour. The maximum my car could go. My father's cruiser wasn't in the driveway so I didn't have to put up with my father. I loved him, but he could be observant at times. I didn't feel like talking. I unlocked the house door, and managed to trip at the same time.

I didn't feel like cooking dinner, I was too heartbroken. I wrote a note for Charlie stating that I had so much homework that I wouldn't have time to cook, and that my he should just order pizza. Lying to him in person was hard, but on a piece of note, it was convincing.

Taking my books up the stairs with me, I did my homework first. It was hard to concentrate. Today's events kept replaying in my head over and over again.

_I don't really give a damn about you_

_I could have any girl in this school if I wanted, and you think I'd choose you_

Unwanted tears streamed down my eyes. At least it will be easier to let him go.

_Shawtly Get loose_

_What you do, let me see you_

_Let down your hair_

_Shawty Get loose, Hit Da_

_Dance floor and act like_

_There's nobody else in hurr_

"Hello?" I answered in a croaky voice.

"Bella! Hey it's Jacob. Are you alright?" Jacob's voice sounded concerned.

I gathered my thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, I 'm sorry I didn't come to say bye to you today. I got an emergency call from my father; I needed to be home right away. Forgive me?"

Jacob could see through my lie. "But you didn't say bye to any of us. We know you saw us, plus rumor has it you had an argument with Edward."

"Listen Jacob, fine I'll tell you exactly what happened." For the next hour, Jacob listened to my problems, and comforted me. He didn't act bored, and made his own comments.

"Bella you won't ever have to put up with his crap again I promise you. I got to go. I have homework. But I'll see you tomorrow. "

"Thanks for listening Jacob. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up first. I lazily got up from my bed. To get ready for the night. I tip toed to the bathroom, making sure that Charlie wouldn't hear me. He was watching TV in the family room. My phone rang a few more times, but I ignored them. I lay on my pillow, and fell asleep. Only to have a nightmare, of the person who I used to care about most.

**I know you all probably hate me, but hang on tight. Some things will happen that you may not like. But Edward and Bella will realize that their meant for each other and they'll fall in love. It will turn out good. No worries.**

**R&R **


	4. Horrid Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer**

**IMPORTSNT:I am disappointed by the lack of reviews, without them how do I know if you like or dislike a chapter, how would I get any suggestions? So I require at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter**

**Just to clear something up. I just realized this, but Emmett, Alice and Edward are all in the same grade, forgot to mention that Emmett got held back a year and that Alice skipped one. Just so you know. 3,300 words.**

EPOV (senior year of high school)

Being a major jerk wasn't the only thing I became during high school. I was the school punk. It's not like I wanted to be a punk. I just was. After school I'd go to skate parks. Or just sit on the school wall during lunch and smoke. I no longer sat with my friends and family. I sat with all the other messed up kids as they called us.

Across from our table at lunch, sat my family and old friends. Now their table includes all the other jocks of the school. Ever since freshman year Jasper and Emmett have been on the football team. During freshman year I had also tried out, and made it. Even though I was a punk, and you never expect it. I still played football. My parents and coach wouldn't allow me to quit. Saying I was too good.

But not good enough to be quarterback. That was Jacob's job.

Ugh Jacob, the boy I envy, Bella and Jacob have become inseparable ever since that day that Bella and I fought. I could have been the one to hold Bella everyday. Alice had told me that those words I had said to Bella changed her. She was no longer the happy, cheerful girl she used to be. She was different; I don't even have words to describe it. Imagine Gandhi becoming a Paris Hilton. Well…..not that much of a drastic change but you get my point. I knew it was because of me. I was being mean to her for no apparent reason, but I couldn't stop. All my frustrations came out on her.

_Great, here I go thinking of Bella again. You don't like her remember? She chose who she wanted to be with and it wasn't you. _

Today was different though, Jacob unwillingly called me over for a chat with last year's football team. Something about a plan, but I wasn't really listening.

"Hey Edward" Tanya whispered into my ear, and sat down next to me. Ever since the day that Bella and I fought I've been going out with Tanya. I don't even know why or when we got together, but I guess she's sort of my distraction. "Tanya…." I turned to face her, and met her 

lips. I kissed down her jaw line, the corners of her mouth, her neck, her nose. Anywhere I could reach fast.

"Hate to break up your fun, but we are eating. I don't want this shameless kissing to turn out like it had last time you were kissing some girl." Emmett pretended to shiver.

_Flashback:_

_Tanya and I had kissing for a while now, it all started out with just a few pecks on the lips. But by now it was a full make out session._

_I couldn't handle the pressure anymore. I lay her down on the table and started to unbutton my shirt. _

_Tanya herself was lost in the moment, and snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. She pulled her legs around my waist. "Tanya…" I moaned. _

_Unfortunately for the both of us, Eric Yorkie pulled us apart. He had no right to; I mean he sat at the popular table._

_The whole table was looking at us in disgust._

"_You can do that while you're alone, or in the janitor's closet, but as long as you're sitting at that table behave man, its kind of gross seeing you strip." He made an emphasis on strip, and their table laughed at us, my face betrayed me and let our a blush. _

_Tanya was panting next to me, her face in the palms of her hand, she too was embarrassed from what we were about to do. I looked at all the faces of my friends and family, shame on Alice's face, shock on Jaspers, disgust on Emmett and Rosalie's. That same pattern followed the rest of the popular table, and the same table I sat at. Bella though held a poker face. Letting me see no emotion._

_End Flashback_

"Oh shut up, Emmett. I can control myself."

Emmett gave me a 'sure you can' look.

"So...today is football tryouts." Jasper mused, in an attempt to change the subject. I almost forgot, starting next week is a new season of football. After school I was going to tryout. Not like I needed to. I know I'd make the team. This year though I will become the quarterback, damn Jacob. He not only got the girl... _Shut up Edward, you already have a girlfriend. Bella is only a former friend. Think of something else. _

He doesn't even have to go to all the practices, since Coach Clapp says he needs to 'rest his good arm for the game'. That's a stupid excuse he is the one who needs the most practice.

"I'll be the quarterback this year Black; I've been practicing all summer." I said in a matter of fact type of voice.

Jacob laughed. "In your dreams Cullen, your skills can't compare…." Jacob stopped in the middle of his sentence and his amused expression became one of lust. He was smiling from ear to ear. "Hey Bella. Hello Alice."

Bella POV

Alice and I were talking about what we were going to wear tomorrow. Well Alice was talking about what she was going to wear. I was mostly listening. Not even that, I was in my own little world.

"Bella are you even listening?" Alice asked annoyed.

"Oh yea sure."

"Oh yea, then what was I talking about?" Alice tested.

"What shoes you were going to wear tomorrow."

"Wrong, Bella if you listened to me once in a while, then you'd actually look good. I was saying that tomorrow we should be like twins, and that you were to wear those Gucci skinny jeans I bought you for your last birthday. Then you're going to wear that green tube top from Hollister with a jean jacket. Ok?" **(Outfit on profile)**

"Sure, sure whatever you want Alice."

"No worries, I'll come over later and I'll place them on the rocking chair in your room."

There was no doubt Alice would do just that. This morning Alice came over saying she was bored, and decided to play Bella Barbie. After about thirty minutes of begging a pleading. I gave in. After the whole transformation I did look stunning with my light blue eye shadow. The clothes picked out hugged my curves just right.

We walked into the cafeteria; from our table we heard laughter and bickering. No doubt Emmett teasing someone. Ever since freshman year the table that we all sat at has grown. We sit at the so called popular or jock table. Heavy sarcasm.

Usually I go to teacher's classroom during lunch, and help them out with papers and grading for community service, but today Alice convinced me to take a break.

That girl has ways of convincing everyone of doing whatever she wills.

So as we walked I saw Jacobs eyes land on me, I had to look down so no one could see me blush.

Jacob and I are inseparable, ever since that horrid day. My body shivered from the thought. This morning I got to school late because Alice had lost track of time, and was taking her time getting me ready. So I didn't get a chance to see him all day.

"Hey Bella. Hello Alice."

I sat down next to Jacob and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey."

Alice sat down next to me.

"So who are you making fun of today?" Alice joked.

"We, were making plans to not let any newbie's make the team, we are already good enough."

"Don't be mean, those freshman's are decent people." I said sternly.

I looked around to see if anyone else was listening, when I saw him. He was different now. Believe it or not even better looking then he used to be, but no longer my type. He's a punk, which made me wonder why he was sitting here. He wears mostly black, with graphics all over his shirts. He was a typical punk, but he was sad. He rarely smiled. Then I noticed Tanya, who was sitting next to him. She was beautiful; they made such a good couple. I'm honestly happy for him.

"Hey Edward why are you sitting here?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Because I just am. Do you have a problem Swan?" he spat out. I was absolutely shocked by his sudden outburst.

"Edward! Though we may not be friends, that still gives you no right to be rude."

"Actually that's all the reason be rude. You're not my friend, and I only give out my kindness for those who deserve it." He said stubbornly. Tanya gave me the 'exactly' look.

"What do you mean I don't deserve it, what have I ever done to you?"

"Bella you don't deserve any source of kindness from me or anyone. You walk around, in clothes you call cute. Which make you look like a whore. Acting like your queen of the school since your boyfriend is quarterback of the Forks Knights. If you ask me, that's more than enough reasons not to show you any kindness."

Everyone's eyes were on me. Some filled with pity and sorrow, others with amusement and laughter.

I stood up from my seat. Tears were visibly coming down my face. It was embarrassing. I ran out of the cafeteria, not noticing that Alice was close behind me telling me that he was just lying and that he was an ass. When I was a good distance from the cafeteria I started to sob. Alice just sat beside me in silence. Rubbing circles in my back, and crying along with me.

"Bella." Alice was at a loss of words.

"I don't know what's gotten into him."

EPOV

After I had said those terrible things, I instantly regretted it. Her eyes were filled with such sorrow, and pain. It was impossible to think it was real. Tears fell down her pale skin, and it all my self control not to jump up and hold her in my arms, apologizing with my life. Telling her how stupid I was for even thinking that; and wiping the tears from her eyes.

While I was lost in my train of thought I didn't see the fist flying my way towards my face. The impact was unbelievable. It knocked me straight to the ground. My eye was defiantly going to bruise. I looked up, and amazingly it was Jasper. He was not usually a violent person, but his eyes were only filled with hatred.

Everyone at the table sent me death glares.

"Edward, no matter how good you may be. I really hope you don't make the team this year." Jacob said. He looked angriest of all and was being held back by a bunch of guys. Obviously in an attempt not to kill me.

BPOV

After school football tryouts………..

Before coming to the football tryouts with Alice and Rosalie to see our boyfriend's tryout (No doubt that they would make It.) they came over to my house, to cheer me up with some girl time.

_Flashback_

_Ding Dong_

_After I was done crying. Alice drove me home. I didn't feel like facing him for Biology, and defiantly not after school. She assured me that she would bring the car over later on._

_I walked to the door, and didn't even bother looking through the peephole__** (or whatever it's called)**__ to see who it was. _

"_Bella! What Edward said was sooo rude. So we just had to come over and have girl time, before the football tryouts." Rosalie said. _

"_Well then come in." I knew that this meant Bella Barbie, but I knew I wouldn't win so there was no point in even trying._

_Two hours later….._

_After two hours of torture they called girl time I was done. When I looked at myself in the mirror I almost didn't recognize the woman. She had beautiful smoky eyes. With rosy cheeks, and pink lips. I was wearing a jersey with Jacob's number on the back, and wearing short black shorts that I might have complained about for half an hour. But like the friends they were Rose and Alice didn't let me change._

_Alice looked at her watch. "Crap, were going to be late lets go."_

_End Flashback_

Most of the bleachers where full of fan girls crying out "Edward! Go Edward. Hope you make it Edward!" Even with Edward looking and acting like he did girls still swooned over him. I chuckled. Rosalie found us a suitable seat near the beginning of the rows. We could clearly see everyone trying out. There were a bunch of freshman, with feelings of nervous and out of place were clearly written all over them.

Most of the other boys were calm and cool. Chatting. I spotted Edward right away. It wasn't hard. He was the only guy not wearing comfortable clothing. Instead of sweats, and a loose t-shirt he wore dark denim worn jean, and a button up brown shirt, and he wore old vans. He's crazy. Wearing that kind of clothes to tryouts. Its going to end up ripping.** (Pictures on profile)**

Alice and Rosalie were looking at Edward with the same expressions on their faces, not doubt criticizing his outfit.

The whole crowd went quite. I looked in the direction where everyone else was looking. The coach was starting tryouts and had all the guys line up on the line. He was going harsh this year, telling the skinny and weak boys to leave. Explaining to them that they'd never make it anyways. Some of them even left crying. Yup, defiantly being harsh.

They started with some tackling exercises. Running after a dummy and seeing if they could knock it down. It was hilarious. Some boys even fell backwards. Which made me laugh harder.

After that tryouts were a blur. There was a lot of running and a lot of throwing. Some passing exercises and drills.

Then the moment of truth. The coach was going to decide there and then who was going to be on the team and which position. The team was called. Center, Tight End, and Safety. Jasper and Emmett made the team. Jasper was the Wide Receiver, since he was one of the best catchers, and Emmett was a linebacker since he was extremely big and strong. I was proud of them, but not as much as Rosalie and Alice who were literally bouncing up and down in their seat.

Only two positions hadn't been chosen yet were Running back and the Quarterback. There were still fifteen boys who hadn't made the team yet. Among them Jacob and Edward, they were both fast, and smart.

"Ok guys, there is only two more spots left. Thanks you everyone who tried out, and congratulations to the two boys called next. For the Running back, we have….." Coach Clapp looked at his sheet of paper that he had written all the names.

"Edward Cullen." A few sighs of disappointment came from the group of boys waiting for the results. Edward Cullen should have been grateful to have made it but he started to say a bunch of profanities. His fan girls went wild.

"So that leaves the quarterback. Which will no doubt be Jacob Black." Jacob starting howling and cheering and some of his fan girls started to cheer.

Jacob ran up to me and picked me up into his arms. Twirling me around. "Can you believe it Bells, I'm the quarterback!" He placed kisses all over my face. "I never doubted you'd become it." We sat in the grass and just stared at each other in silence.

I looked at the crowd and found Alice and Rosalie with their boyfriends making out.

Jacob and I stayed in each others embrace, and I didn't see the ball coming my way.

EPOV

I watched as Jacob and Bella kissed and embraced. I don't know what came over me. A wave of jealousy swept over me. I mean not even my own girlfriend had come to support me. I couldn't stand the site before me. It had to go away. I was angry and I called Eric Yorkie over.

"Eric lets pass the ball back and forth. Practice a little. You stand over there." I pointed towards a space a little farther than where Bella and Jacob were sitting.

"Yeah sure man." Eric said excitedly not noticing the couple in front of him.

I threw the ball hoping it would hit Jacob, but the wind just happened to change direction and hit Bella. Crap.

"Owwww!!" she screamed out in pain. Her nose was bleeding and she was crying.

"Why the hell did you do the Edward!" she said angrily in between cries.

Her sudden outburst surprised me. Already a few boys were trying to hold Jacob back. "She can handle it man." Some guys were saying.

Some people from earlier at the popular table were trying to comfort Bella and tried to stop her nose from bleeding.

I felt angry that so many people could support Bella and that she'd accept it. If it were me, she would just push me away. "He's not even apologizing you jerk." Jacob barked.

"Bella that was an accident. Sorry." I tried to sound sincere but it wouldn't come out.

"You know what save it for someone who cares." She replied icily.

She turned back to the people she called friends.

"Bella can't you see. You aren't accepted with these people. No matter how hard you try. They only feel bad for you. So they let you sit by them. You're a total nerd and teachers pet. I bet you even sleep with some of them to get the grade."

He stopped to take a breath. If I thought those words were bad, what was to come would tear me apart emotionally.

"Get this into your little brain. No one likes you. "

She was crying so hard, that I swear a pond was starting to form around her. I felt even worse than this morning. I was a monster. What kind of person takes out their frustration on an innocent girl? All I had said was a lie, but she had believed me. No words could describe how much I hated myself right now. No words could describe how badly I regretted this. I felt my own tears coming, but I quickly shooed them away.

"Edward Cullen!! I've had it with you!! Don't you ever dare talk to me again, or even show your face to me. I never want to see you again. You hear me?" and with that she ran off crying. Her nose was still bleeding, and from far I could see Alice and Rosalie follow her.

_Thwack_

The next thing I knew I was on the floor again. That's twice today that I've been punched by someone over Bella. I've really screwed up this time. I felt terrible.

I didn't even care about who my attacker was this time.

Jacob picked me up by the collar of my shirt, and looked at me straight in the eyes. "If you ever dare hurt Bella like that, you're dead. I can't believe you two had been best friends. You've really screwed up this time." He dropped me on the ground and kicked me with so much power that the all the air in my lungs came out. I ended up gasping for air, but he stopped. He and his friends left. Everyone else was too shocked to say or do anything.

I got up from the ground hurt, and drove home. I really needed to clear my head. I had gotten deep. She permanently hates me.

**Did Edward screw up or what. Please don't stop reading, I promise that this fued between them won't last more than Chapter 11, and most of those chapters won't have arguments **

**between them, just some thoughts. Otherwise none. I really needed to write this chapter because it will play a big part in an upcoming chapter.**

**Oh and sorry, I butchered the tryouts scene. I honestly have never been to football tryouts. So I have not idea what goes on. Next chapter will be on a happier note.**


	5. The Date New poll

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed last chapter. I have a new poll up concerning this story, some of you want me to hurry up with the story a bit, but in order to do that I need you to vote. **

**If you say yes, that would skip prom scene.**

**Anyways this is a little filler; I need you to vote other wise I'll have to start posting fillers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the all knowing Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

Yesterday I ran to my car after what had happened, only to realize that Rosalie and Alice had driven me here. I didn't want them to sympathize for me. I told myself that I would walk home to avoid it.

As I started to walk I felt a hand on my arm, it was small so I knew it was Alice. She and Rosalie begged me to let them drive me home and I soon gave in.

I sobbed all the way, ignoring the blood that was coming out of my nose; I'd take care of it later. I was positive now that it wasn't broken.

Thank the Lord that Charlie wasn't home yet. I didn't feel like being interrogated.

Rosalie and Alice hadn't followed me inside, knowing that I'd much rather be left alone. I sulked up the stairs to the bathroom.

I cleaned out the blood, and didn't bother to do anything else. I climbed into bed and fell asleep with tears still coming down my eyes.

So here I am this morning, looking like crap. My hair looks like a haystack; my teeth unbrushed and I'm in desperate need of a shower. Jacob's jersey and my black shorts were still on and wrinkled. Defiant mess, my eyes still gave away signs of me crying.

_What day is it?_ I thought to myself, I looked over at my cell and read that it said _Saturday September27th 8:20 am. _As I was busy gazing at my cell phone it started to vibrate. In shock I dropped it on the floor.

I quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I hadn't bothered looking at the caller id.

"Hey Bells, its Jacob listen wanna go out?" He was obviously trying to keep my mind off of yesterday.

"Sure, where are we going?" I asked in an ecstatic tone. I wanted him to be happy.

"Well that's a surprise but trust me it will be fun. Wear something comfortable." He was happy.

"Fine. Give me an hour to get ready. K?"

"Sure, see you then." Jacob said then hung up.

First things first shower. I almost ran. I quickly turned the water on and got in. I used my favorite strawberry smelling shampoo from Victoria Secret called 'Strawberries and Champagne'. I wrapped myself in a towel and got out. When I looked at my phone when I got out stated I had taken thirty minutes. Shit. Now I have to hurry.

I rummaged through my closet trying to find something that would be appropriate for almost any occasion. I settled on a dark skinny jean from Abercrombie and Fitch, and a tribal floral tank top. I grabbed a pair of orange flats that Alice again had bought me. I could never say no to her. That girl almost never gave up. I hate when people spent money on me.

I used a blow drier and a hair brush to give my hair a wavy yet straight style. The outcome was ok. I didn't look amazing but that's the best I could get myself. I didn't even bother with makeup.

I barely got to grab a bag and my wallet when the doorbell rang.

I ran downstairs and of course I tripped on the last one. I couldn't go through one day without falling in some sort of way. I got off the ground out of breath. I was in a hurry to get out of the house.

I flung the door open and there stood Jacob.

"Hey" He said coolly. He was leaning on the door frame.

"Hey yourself." I teased him by walking right past him to the Rabbit that he built himself from scratch. I remember in freshman year, he told me that he was building a car. After school I'd bring my books and assignments over and worked on it in his garage while he built the car.

When I was about to open the door a pair of arm encased me in a bear hug.

"Whoa there Bella, where's my kiss?" He gave a pretend hurt face; which made me giggle. He set me down.

I planted a kiss on his cheek. "Happy?"

"Nope" and he crashed his lips down on mine. We kissed a while until I realized that it was Saturday and that Charlie was still home.

"Jacob, don't mean to interrupt but Charlie is inside and if he sees us like this he's going to bring out the gun." I said nervously searching around for any signs of him.

He let out a sigh of annoyance and finally let me go, walking to other side of his car and got into the drivers seat.

He sped down the driveway at a nerve wrecking speed. Not as fast as Alice or Edward but fast enough to make me clutch the sides of the seat.

"So still not going to tell me where were going?" I joked.

"Well, it won't be a surprise much longer; I mean we are practically there." I looked out my window and found the cutest mini golf place I had ever seen. I sometimes drive by some, but never had I actually went mini golfing.

There where castles skyscrapers, windmills, animals, and European style cottages. I guess a bit of Alice rubbed off on me and I had begun to jump up and down in my seat.

"Excited much?"

"No" I said sarcastically sending Jacob into fits of laughter. He found a decent parking spot under the shade of a tree. I got out car and ran to the ticket counter. Jacob caught up and stood behind me instantly out of breath from laughing.

"Two for mini golf." He said the cashier who just happened to be a girl. These kinds of things always happen to me.

"How many adults?" she asked completely oblivious to me standing next to Jacob.

Jacob tried to cover up the laughter that was bubbling up, "Two" he managed to say but let out a giggle in the process.

The cashier taking his giggling for a flirt winked at him. "For me?" she asked in confusion. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, actually it's for this lady right here." Jacob pointed to me. The girls face went from confusion to jealousy.

"Fine whatever; let me go get the puts."

Jacob sensing my discomfort reassured that I was the only girl in his life.

When we got everything we needed we started on the easiest course, it was my first time mini golfing anyways.

The first hole was in the shape of a haunted house; with fake withering trees surround it. In the house were eyes from mysterious dark creatures. Honestly it scared me a bit.

"So how does this work?" I asked. I took the club in my hand and placed the little ball on the hole in the ground.

"Here let me show you." Jacob towered over me from behind. He placed his arms over mine and postioned them in the right way. He raised our hands back and then gently swung the golf ball. It went into the haunted house.

"Yay!! My first hole in one!" I squealed and doing a funny dance to show my excitement.

"You mean _our_ first hole in one." Jacob chuckled stressing our. He was a natural at mini golf, when he swung it also went in as a hole in one.

I pouted. We moved on to the next hole and I found out that I actually wasn't too bad at mini golfing. Well not as professional as Jacob, but still pretty well. I was never too far behind.

At hole 8 there was a harder course, full of inclined planes and sharp turns. To make it to the middle of the course you needed to hit the ball hard.

"Watch the professional do their work." I scoffed. Jacob just rolled his eyes.

I got into position and swung as hard as I could. Luck was never really on my side so it flew out of the course, hit a lamp post, bounced back and hit Jacob down below.

"Ow." That was the only word he managed to choke out without crying. He fell on his knees hurt. If this situation wasn't so serious it would be hilarious.

"Oh Jacob! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Oh gosh." I said skittishly.

"Bella…" He tried to grab my attention. "Bella." He tried again but in vain. "BELLA!" he shouted.

"Yes?" I was utterly confused wasn't he on the ground just a second ago.

"Bella its ok, I should have seen it coming anyways." He tried his best to compose the pained look on his face. But I still knew that he was trying to look brave. He stood up and took my arm.

"Lets just finish off the rest of the game."

The game went on very competitively we kept taunting each other and laughing. I never realized I like Jacob this much, mean sure I liked him, but right now I realized we may have something more than just a high school crush. I truly did admire him.

At hole 10 we stood near a Eiffel Tower shaped building with lights glowering everywhere. There was a little door that kept opening and closing to make it harder for us to make it through to the other side.

There was a bit of giggling coming from the other side of the Eiffel Tower so I went to make sure that no one else was on this hole.

When I turned around the corner I found two people embracing on the Eiffel Tower's side and talking animatedly. "Excuse….." I was cut off by the site before me. There stood a bronze haired boy, with green eyes, and a girl with strawberry blonde hair.

I quickly ran to Jacob before they could see me.

One look on my face said it all. Jacob picked and placed me on his back giving me a piggy back ride. He ran all the way to the cashier who was flirting before. We left the balls and clubs in the desk in front of her.

Still on his back Jacob opened the car door and slid me in the passenger seat with great effort. "Whew that was a close one. Sorry Bella you had to see him again so soon." He brushed a strand of sweat from his forehead.

"Its okay, I mean it's not like we planned on seeing him." I said weakly. Seeing Edward brought flashbacks. I quickly changed the subject.

"Well we didn't come here to have Edward ruin our day, why don't we go to a pizza parlor or something?" I suggested enthusiastically.

Jacob merely nodded and turned his car on. He drove out of the parking lot and down the nearby restaurant; it had an Italian theme to it. With pictures and props covering every wall.

"Table for two."

The host led us to table in the middle of the restaurant not giving us any privacy, but from the looks of it, most of the restaurant was full. So I was positive we couldn't be seated anywhere else.

Our waiter came, he asked us what drinks we'd like and if we would like to order. I ordered a coke, and Jacob and I both agreed to share a large pizza.

After a while we sat in a awkward silence.

"So Bella how are you doing in school?" Jacob tried to start a conversation to break the silence.

"Fine thank you, I am a few weeks ahead of most people. I do have a lot of time on my hand. You?"

"Well as you know I'm pretty average, I do have to keep my grades up for the team, but besides that I'm not too good."

The pizza came and our conversation ended. We again sat in silence, comfortable silence I might add. Eating the pizza.

I offered to pay half the bill with Jacob and he didn't feel like arguing so he agreed. Even if I didn't like people spending money on me, I was still kind of shocked that he didn't even protest. But like the good girlfriend I was I didn't bother to complain.

When the bill came up I lay my half the of the share, and Jacob lay his. I almost half expected him to pay the whole thing

We left the restaurant hand in hand, and played twenty questions till we got to my house.

I learned some pretty funny stuff about Jacob, like how one time he saw this lady with beautiful flowing hair walking down the street. Jacob had followed the woman and tried to ask for her number when she turned around and change streets. Only then did Jacob realize that the woman he was stalking was actually a man.

At about question ten we arrived at my house.

"Thanks Jacob for today, I really enjoyed it." I pecked him on the lips.

He smiled at me. "Well thanks for coming."

I got out of his car and waved at him when he pulled out.

That was an interesting day.

**Forgive me because I got the whole football season wrong. I have my reasons. I need this chapter to happen near the end of there senior year.**

**Review!! I want at least 5. Sorry I didn't post earlier like I said I would. This weekend was crazy. Friday I went to LA to see some family. Saturday I went to Universal Studios and Citywalk with my cousins. Shopping!! and a lot of it too. Then Sunday I had to get an operation, but then I went to a party that same night till like 11:30 pm. Yup it was a fun party, full of Indian food and dancing lol.**

**Then today I was like Alice and went crazy while shopping lol. Again.**


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

**So this weekend I went to LA again with my best friend who got me to bet that I couldn't go without Twilight or anything related for the whole weekend and days that I was with her this week. I lost so -insert cries- I owe her 5.**

**But on the bright side, to speed this story up I deleted a few chapters that I thought would be unnecessary. **

**And this chapter is a 2-in-1 chapter so, YAY!! So enjoy chapter 6+7. Next chapter is when the real fun begins. Any suggestions for what you want Edward to do to get Bella PM me. Or how Bella should leave Jacob.**

Chapter 6: Oh no you didn't

APOV (don't be mean if I'm not exactly Aliceish)

I surfed the channels on my TV out of boredom. Without Bella I have almost nothing to do. Rosalie is almost always _busy_ doing something with Emmett.

I have given Bella almost two days to mope around, and that's my limit. I mean how much can a girl sit around and cry. This morning I decided it was final and that I was going to see Bella. I'm giving her till 8 to sleep.

Next week is prom night, and the week after that the championship games for the Knights Football team, no doubt that were going to win I'm setting a party, which I won't tell Bella about until the day. Knowing her she is just going to whine and complain, but with my infamous pout there is no way she can get out of it.

Haven't they heard don't bet against Alice.

When I looked at my watch it read seven. One more hour, maybe I'll just get myself ready till then.

I went into my closet.

I really needed to go shopping. I've been busy with finals and haven't gone shopping in nearly a month. I've almost worn each outfit twice. I wouldn't mind, but my clothes are spring styles. I need the style for summer.

I chose a white bubble sundress with a brown bow under the bust and embroidery. I ran to my wall of shoes and found the perfect brown gladiator type sandals. If I was to go shopping heels would be hard. I grabbed the closest bag I could find.

I decided that in punishment for Bella not calling me for the past two days, I'd give her a mini makeover. So I ran to my bathroom and took out a makeup bag and stuffed as much blush, mascara, eyeliner, and as much cosmetics as I could fit in the bag.

As I stepped outside I felt the cool spring breeze caress my skin. I had left my canary yellow Porsche outside last night. Edward just happened to take my place in the garage.

Jerk.

I stepped into my Porsche and quickly turned backing up as quickly as possible, nearly hitting a tree in the process. I quickly changed gears and drove down the curvy path leading to the main rode before hitting 80 to get to Bella's.

_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock_

A very annoyed and sleepy Charlie opened the door, but it quickly changed to joy when he saw me.

"Alice! I didn't know you were coming over today, and my what a hour. Come in sweetie, Bella's in her room right now." He ushered me in.

"Thanks Charlie, do you mind me taking Bella out for the day?" He simply nodded and gestured for me to go ahead.

I ran up the stairs with excitement. Flung Bella's door open and jumped up and down on her bed.

"Get up Bella, rise and shine. We're going shopping today, and there is no way your getting out of it. Get up Bella." Bella groaned underneath me and continued to ignore me by looking at her clock.

"Five more minutes Alice, its 8 am on a Sunday."

"Fat chance, now get up. We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way." At those words Bella shot out of bed making me giggle. She knew I'd do exactly as I say.

"Ok Alice but please let me pick out what I'm wearing." She reached towards her closet, but I ran to it reaching it before her and placing myself in between her closet and herself.

"No, you have as much fashion sense as Emmett. Now sit down." Bella groaned again but planted herself in her bed in defeat making me smirk.

I rummaged through her closet finding a cutenavy blue polo with jean capris.

I pulled her into the bathroom, pointing towards the bathtub symbolizing her to lean her head in it so that I could wash it. I grabbed her strawberry scented shampoo and massaged her head like I saw the hairstylists do it on the salons.

When her head was clean I took a clean towel from her laundry room and draped it around her head.

I sat her down on the toilet seat cover. "Alice what are you doing I thought we were getting ready to go out. You didn't mention anything about torturing me!"

"Oh shut up Bella, you know you like it. You didn't call me so I'm going to punish you by having fun and giving you a mini makeover."

She laughed nervously. I got straight to work giving her simple black eyeliner and a hint of blue liquid eyeliner on the top. I put a light pink eye shadow that looked natural on her skin.

Turning to her cheeks I grabbed another shade of pink and dabbed my brush into it; neatly brushing it against her pale skin. She didn't need any cover up since her skin was almost perfect, but added a shiny lip gloss to make her lips sparkle and a lip plumper.

I stood back to admire my work, and was amazed with myself. I didn't know how I did it, but I truly am a genius when it comes to fashion.

"Wha la, my work is done." Bella hesitantly stood up from her seat to look at herself, but only let out a gasp.

"Alice, it's beautiful."

"Yes but I'm not done, now sit so I can do your hair." This time Bella didn't disagree.

I got out some mousse from her cabinet and poured a fistful of it in my palm. Rubbing it into Bella hair. I pulled out her blow dryer I scrunched her hair. Trying to give it volumized curls.

She was a super model. Sometimes this girl doesn't see herself for who she really is. I never really admitted it but when we first met all those years ago I envied her.

"Ow ow ow." Bella kept screaming, while I was lost in my day dream I had kept the blow dryer in one place and it was starting to burn. In panic I dropped the blow dryer with a loud clank. Panicking a took the plug out.

"Shit sorry Bella. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to hurt. I am such an idiot." Bella cut off my useless rambling.

"Its alright Alice, it happens." She gave me a reassuring smile.

I quickly returned it with a hug. "Thanks doll, now look at yourself. Are you model material or what?" Bella gazed at her hair in wonder.

"Alice…..I love you!!" She jumped on to me with a big hug.

"If you like it now, watch what I'm going to for prom."

Oh yeah I had already planned out everything that we were to wear and do.

"Now if you don't mind, the mall awaits us." Bella's face sunk from joy to horror.

"No absolutely not! I refuse to go."

"Bellllllllllllaaaaaaaaaa but we went almost a month ago. That's way to long. We neeeeeeeeeedddddddd to get prom clothes, and party clothes. Pleaaaassssseeeeeeeeee." I put on my best puppy dog face jutting out my lower lip and making my eyes water for extra effects. Knowing Bella she would give in any second.

"Oh alright Alice but no more than 2 hours."

I snickered. "Eight hours."

"Four and that's my final offer."

_We'll see about that. _ I thought to myself. I grabbed on to her hand dragging her towards my car, only waiting for her to put on her shoes.

As I drove to the mall I almost lost it when Bella didn't stop complaining and screaming at me for going over the speed limit.

"Bella shouldn't you be used to this by now, you know I've never gotten a ticket in my life; or gotten into an accident. So don't worry." I tried to sound cheerful but the annoyance that I was trying to cover was still clearly evident.

I almost ran into the tree in front of me when I turned to park in the parking lot. That was twice today. I didn't look at Bella's expression but hopped out of the car and tapped my foot impatiently for Bella.

I dragged her for prom shopping first; that would be fun. We stopped at Tiffany & Co first where I found Bella the perfect jewelry; _if I was to buy it for her as a present she couldn't refuse _I snickered to myself_._**(sorry suck at describing jewelry on profile)**

When Bella was busy declining a dinner with one of the staff, I quickly bought her jewelry and stood next to a case pretending to be interested so she wouldn't notice.

I found my own jewels and bought them along side Bella holding the bag in my hand. It was unbelievably hard trying to hide this from her.

When she came over she noticed my fidgeting

"Alice…I know your hiding something from me. If you don't tell me I swear I'll go get my phone and tell everyone at school about the time when your clothes tore so bad that you had to change it with a hobo because it was better than what you were wearing."

I gave out a shocked gasp. "Bella. You wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't I?" she challenged while pulling out her phone and browsing through contacts.

"Okay okay I'll pry. Don't freak out because it's a gift."

"Alice!!" Bella fumed. "YOU SPENT MONEY ON ME!! I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE!! I WILL NEVER WEAR IT" At that point half the store was giving looks of annoyance. A few staff members even shhhhed us.

"I said it was a gift didn't I. It is really rude declining a gift." Bella hung her head in defeat. I gave a winning smile and danced around. I took out the bag and handed Bella her present. When she opened it she stood in complete silence and gawked at her present.

"It's also extremely rude not to thank the person who gave you the gift." I smiled.

Bella mumbled a thank you and tried to hide her admiration. I knew she was trying not to boost my ego, but she failed miserably.

After that the day went by beautifully I bought a black dress with a golden butterfly necklace wich held the dress with ties around the neck.

Bella refused to let me buy her any other things for the rest of the day and bought herself a 1960's light blue chiffon dress. It looked amazing on her. **(outfits and everything else on profile)**

While I went to Miu Miu and bought a Column-Heel sandal Bella bought a black embroider heels.

While taking a break to eat I offered Bella a bag to borrow for the night, which she accepted with much gratitude. I knew she had already paid her limit on her shoes, and I as her best friend wasn't about to let her go broke.

BPOV(yup not going to do any more damage)

"So are we done shopping yet?" I asked for the millionth time. We had been in the mall for approximately four hours, and already I felt the blisters forming.

"You wish." Alice stuck out her tongue playfully.

"What more torture do you have planned?"

"Well, we need to buy sports stuff for next weeks games then we need to buy some clothes for a party."

"Ok whatever, but make it fast"

"Bella, you can't rush shopping."

She pulled me out of my comfortable position in the food court chair and pulled me towards Betsey Johnson **(sorry but I have like an obsession with her clothing brand, so excuse me if I use Betsey for like half of the clothing). **I defiantly didn't mind that brand of clothes. Betsey was a designer to be admired. She had the most unique outfits I'd ever lay eyes on.

"Try them" Alice packed clothing on to my arms. She was so bossy at times, but I listened to her anyways. Arguing with that girl was pointless.

I had about twelve dresses and outfits, so I had to make second trips. Alice made me walk out of the changing room like a model and gave her criticism towards each one. I choose a blue trapeze dress. Alice on the other hand had already picked and payed for her clothing. How she found the time to do that and pick out something for me I don't know.

"Hey so where is Rosalie anyways shouldn't she have came with us?"

"Well you see she had some –cough- other things to do. I'm taking her shopping on Friday."**(Sunday in story)**

"Do I even want to know what she's doing?"

Alice shook her head.

At the end we had ended up staying for more than six hours, which wasn't too bad considering that we had once been shopping until closing, and even then Alice begged the mall security to let her stay.

I was exhausted so I fell asleep in the car. I thankfully woke up before we arrived home so that Alice had no chance of waking me.

Today was defiantly an exhausting day.

**Chapter 6 finite. Next chapie is prom scene. By the way I know how you all sad about the lack of Edward in these 2 chapters, but remember a girl can only take so much drama in her life. Bella just needed a break. This chapter is full of Edward so enjoy.**

**Chapter 7 Jacob did what?!**

BPOV prom night

_Knock knock knock knock_

The knocking continued until I got out of bed. It was only 7:00 am. I reached the stairs and opened the door. There stood Rosalie and Alice. Who didn't even look half tired.

Their hands full of shopping and cosmetic bags; an evil glint in their eyes.

"Hello, may I help you" I asked.

They both rolled their eyes.

Alice grabbed one hand while Rose grabbed the other and they dragged me up the stairs towards my bathroom. No point in fighting back with the both of them here I'd end up losing anyway.

All week we had been preparing for prom night. This week a lot of guys had asked me to the dance, but I'm sure it was out of pity.

Rosalie and Alice probably had twice as many guys ask them.

For the next three hours all they had accomplished was manicures and pedicures. Rosalie was brilliant giving me French tips and light blue nail polish. Alice had gold nails with elegant designs. Rosalie even did her own! Believe it or not it was even more amazing than ours.

By 12:00 pm I was hungry. My stomach was growling but knowing them two, they would barely notice they were so caught up in the moment.

"So dearest pals, what would you like for lunch?" In unison they both answered salads. I nodded my head and ran down the stairs and got out all the ingredients needed.

I ended up using a salad mix, almonds, feta cheese, and tomatoes. I made a mental note to go shopping. I was glad they choose salad because I didn't have much for anything else. For a sauce I added Balsamic vinaigrette, when my phone rang.

"Hello." I responded cheerfully into the receiver.

"Hey babe, just wanted to check if you still alive. I miss you." I had to laugh at his comment.

"Miss you too. I'm fine, no bruises. When are you coming?"

"Seven. Can't wait to see you!" Our conversation went on and I lost track of time till Alice and Rosalie called from upstairs aggravated; bringing me back to reality.

"I need to go get ready. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up my line first. I took the bowl and three forks upstairs with me and ate lunch with Alice and Rosalie while they chatted happily about the prom.

When we finished we moved on to hair. I took a shower first. Alice straightened my hair, and plugged in the curler.

After she was satisfied with it being straight she curled parts of my hair with the curler. Putting half my hair up in a ponytail curling all the hair there.** (picture on profile)**

Rosalie took a shower next. Rosalie merely straightened her hair but even then she was a Victoria Secret model.

Alice straightened her hair and used hairspray to make parts of it stick out. It made her look like a rocker, but it suited her perfectly. Compared to me they were goddesses. My confidence level dropped a few levels.

I begged them to go easy on makeup and make it natural. They sat me in a chair and plucked and stabbed me with their torture weapons for God knows how long. They were going way overboard this time. I just knew it.

Just when I thought it would never end, Alice spun my chair around causing me to open my eyes.

"Well silly look at yourself, do you look spectacular or what!" she sang.

I slowly stood up purposely to annoy her. Rosalie lost her patience and spun me around to the mirror. I faced the person in front me and was shocked. Alice had been right.

I absolutely loved the way I looked right now. Plus they had listened to me and kept it natural. They smiled down at me with satisfaction with their work.

I didn't care to ruin my makeup or hair and ran and gave them both the biggest hugs I could manage. I kissed them each on the cheek.

"You guys are phenomenal!"

"Hey! Bella let go! You'll ruin your hair." I laughed, but did as she said.

When we were all down with makeup. Alice and I put on our dresses I curiously took a peek at Rosalie's. It was gorgeous. It was a pink dress that came down a few inches down her thigh. I long strap going down the middle cascading to the hem of the dress.

"Hey Bella do me a favor?" Alice asked.

"What is it?"

"Wear these for me underneath your clothing."She pulled out a pair of black lace lingerie.

"Hell no." I said stubbornly crossing my arms.

"Please Bella." Rosalie said

"I am not sleeping with Jacob. You guys know me." I couldn't believe that they actually even thought of such a thing.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Bella you never know, just to be on the safe side."

I tried glaring at them with as much intensity as I could, but it wasn't enough. Alice gave me the puppy eyes; Rose was just staring at me until Alice nudged her. Then Rose started the eyes, why do they do this to me they know I can't say no to that.

When we finished 'dressing' we all complimented each other. Even though I knew that they only said those things to me so I wouldn't feel left out.

"So this is how it is going to work, we will exit this room at the same time. I will walk down the stairs first, Bella you second, and Rosalie your third. The boys are downstairs right now. We will all go in separate cars."

We all nodded and grabbed purses from Alice's closet. I ended up using a Louie Vuitton leather bag. Alice used a BCBG one, but Rosalie had a mystery designer bag. Whatever it was defiantly wasn't cheap though.**(pictures of everything on profile, from their hair to shoes)**

We all came out of my room and one by one we headed down the stairs to meet the men. Alice first walked gracefully into Jasper's arms. Who didn't say anything but looked at her with only love in his eyes. They were true soul mates.

I walked down the stairs tripping to my luck, but saw Jacob gawking at me, his mouth slightly hanging. I went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"If you leave your mouth hanging open that long flies could get in." I sad matter-o-factly.

He shut his mouth but enveloped me into a hug. We turned to face Rosalie who was slowly making her way downstairs eyes only on Emmett

Emmett stared at her with lust, and when she was close enough to him they started to make out. Jacob and I both made gagging noises, and quickly ran out to his Rabbit.

"Well Isabella Swan you look absolutely beautiful this evening." Jacob said seductively while taking my hand and kissing it.

"Why thank you, Jacob. You look quite handsome yourself."

The rest of the ride we gossiped and talked till we reached school.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper where already there and once they saw us coming by they waved.

"Bella, Jake over here!" Alice called, she is a major pixie.

"Ready Bella?" Jake gestured towards our friends and the entrance to the gym.

"As ready as I'll ever be." When we reached our friends they all greeted us.

"Sure took you guys a long time to get here." Emmett boomed wiggling his eyebrows earning him a smack in the head from Rosalie. I blushed a deep red while Jake just laughed not even showing signs of embarrassment.

"We didn't do anything, you guys just drive fast."

"Or maybe you just drive slowly." Rosalie chimed in.

"Enough of this aren't we ever going to go inside." Alice asked impatiently tapping her feet. Jasper locked arms with her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Shall we?" Alice beamed. They walked through the doors together, followed by Rosalie and Emmett and then Jake and I.

It felt like a runway the floor had a red carpet, and everyone around us fell silent with awe. The boys with lust the girls with envy.

It was awkward having so many people stare at you, but when I looked up at Jacob I felt alright.

The DJ started to play upbeat rhythms and everyone entered the dance floor. Not so many people were staring anymore. Emmett and Jasper had already left us with their dates to the dance floor. I sat down on a table. There is no way I 'm going to embarrass myself by dancing.

I had two left feet!!

I looked around the gymnasium, and fell on a pair of emerald eyes watching me intently. Edward had Tanya glued to his side while she was talking to her friends at the food table.

I hadn't noticed but Edward was staring at me.

I couldn't figure out the emotion in them…….longing maybe?

When our eyes met he frowned and quickly turned away. I couldn't understand him.

While lost in thought Jake pulled me out of my seat, and dragged me to the dance floor. Of course he wouldn't let me have my peace.

"Jake I can't dance; I'm just going to trip and fall at every chance I get."

"I won't let you Bella, just have fun. You defiantly deserve it. Let yourself go, I'm here to make sure nothing goes wrong." Jacob gave me the sweetest smile I had ever seen. I couldn't turn him down.

"Ok, if you say so." We started to dance I didn't even pay attention to what the song was or how the rhythm was going. All I cared about was Jacob and I dancing together staring into each others eyes. We were both sweating hard, but didn't care.

We are dancing crazy, and Emmett started to break dance, it was the funniest thing I had ever seen. Alice Rosalie and I all did a routine dance together to 'It's Tricky' by Run DMC.

Everyone cheered for us when we finished dancing.

A slow dance song came up and before I realized what happened Jacob put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, I instinctively put my arms around his neck and placed my head on his chest.

We swayed a while in our own little world until Alice and Jasper came by. "Edward is staring at you." Alice said casually I laughed nervously not sure if I enjoyed it or hated it.

When the song ended I hadn't realized but Jacob and I were leaning towards each other. He took the first move and pulled into a kiss.

It was a hard kiss full, and I eagerly kissed him back with as much power as he did.

When we broke apart I smiled. Out of breath.

I just then realized how thirsty I really was. My throat itched and I had run out of saliva. This is probably what a vampire feels like when it doesn't drink blood.

I pecked Jacob once more. "I'll be right back Jacob; I'll go get some drinks."

"Ok but don't take too long." I nodded and started to walk as steadily as I could in heels. I was so concentrated on walking I didn't get a chance to see a foot stick out to trip me.

_Crap_ was all I could think, for a fell head first towards the punch bowl. I didn't catch myself in time and ended up falling into it. The bowl spilt into my dress and gave an ugly red color to it.

"AHHHHHHHHH" I screamed.

I wanted to die right there and then. I heard laughing nearby and spotted Tanya rolling on the floor laughing. Edward was chuckling.

My anger flared and traitor tears ran down my eyes.

"Why Bella that red color is stunning of your blue dress." Tanya said sweetly.

I completely ignored her, turned to Edward and gave him the nastiest glare I could manage. I hope I had the 'if looks could kill' look.

I ran out the door into the parking lot. Jacob was close behind.

"Bella wait." He sounded out of breath.

I spun around, trying to wipe the tears running down my face but failed miserably.

My dress had been ruined, people were laughing at me, I had tripped into the table and now probably all the food is on the floor rotting.

"Why don't we just go home." He offered. I weakly nodded and headed towards the Rabbit.

I opened the door and sat down burying me head in my hands sobbing.

Jacob rubbed circles into my back. "Shhh Bella, it's alright. If it makes you feel better Emmett and the girls are probably beating Tanya and anyone else who was part of that."

"You know Bella I love you. So much. You brighten up my day just being there with me. When you're not around I feel utterly sad. I don't know you if you feel the same way as me, but I want you to know I'll always be there for you in the good times and bad."

Tears ran down my face a sob escaped. "Oh god Bella, are you alright?"

I had to laugh at that. "Of course Jacob that was a happy sob, I love you too. I wouldn't trade you for the world."

**Don't hate me just yet, not flames please. If you know what Edward has in store to impress Bella you'll think Jacob is the worst romantic in the world.**

**Next chapter is proposal, then next one is how Edward and Alice have the talk and he changes.**

**Minniluna**


	7. He proposed?

Fun Begins…….Now. 

Anyways…..Well I was listening to music and I landed on 'the pretender' by the Foo Fighters and suddenly a thought popped up in my head. 'Edward Cullen would be extremely sexy singing that song' but who am I kidding he could be singing twinkle twinkle little star and he'd steal my breath away.

Shout out to……FraA for opening my eyes and showing me the mistake I made. I should defiantly start writing ahead of schedule.

And too…jake.n.ash.n.edward yup I'll be using some of your suggestions so look out for it soon. Maybe not in this chapter but soon.

And last but not least…...All.The.Pretty.Corpses. your review made me feel happy and cheerful.

Chapter 8: Happy Much?

EPOV At prom

Tonight was defiantly the night; I'm breaking up with Tanya. (**twilightlover0596 thanks**)

If I want to start making things right with Bella I'll need to take all the precautions I can. Even if I can never be romantically involved with her I still want some sort of relationship even if it's as a friend.

When we first arrived at prom Tanya insisted on taking photos.

_Flashback_

"_Aw come up Eddie." I winced. I hated anyone calling me that especially her._

"_Let's take pictures to remember this day." She said trying to sound seductive._

"_Tanya as much as I'd love to I forgot my wallet so we don't have money for it." I lied but it was the only way. _

"_Fine." She finally gave in._

_End Flashback_

I led her to a table near the back of the gymnasium with food. It was either now or never. I took in a deep breath going through ways to do this without causing a scene but had it knocked out of me when I saw Bella enter.

Angel.

Was all I could think. She had the most stunning blue dress on. Beautiful couldn't even describe it. She was irresistible. All I wanted to do was seize her away from Jacob right there and kiss her passionately; but I also wanted to go under a rock and die. She was holding on to Jacob's hand not taking her eyes off of him. She had so much love in that stare it was unbearable.

I felt as if my heart had been torn away and thrown in the trash.

I lost track about how long I was staring at her; but when our eyes met it felt heavenly. I snapped back to reality and frowned at the thought that we were no longer friends.

I looked away. I hadn't danced with Tanya at all through out the dance and she got more desperate with each song.

A slow song came on and by this time Tanya was nearly begging me to dance. I might as well; I mean she is my date for tonight. Plus I had been raised as a gentlemen.

"Come Tanya." I held out my hand; she was more than happy to take it. I felt bad for leaving her, but I couldn't deny that it wasn't working out.

I led us to the dance floor where I spotted Jacob and Bella only inches apart. Bella had her arms around his neck; her head on his chest while his arms were around her waist.

If I didn't love Bella this would have been funny. Their was such a drastic difference in height it looked odd.

Tanya laid her own head on my chest. I took that opportunity to steal glances at Bella. She was lost in her own world. The beautiful angel usually clumsy was graceful and elegant while she danced.

When the song ended Tanya raised her head for a kiss.

"Tanya we need to talk." She looked at me in confusion but didn't say anything. I led her again towards the food table. I felt jittery. This may be harder than it seems. I hadn't really ever broken up with anyone.

Before Tanya could say anything I quickly blurted out "Tanya we're breaking up."

"WHAT!!" She screeched.

"You heard me, we're breaking up."

"But why Eddie...we were meant for each other."

"That's were I disagree. You see Tanya I think I love someone else, and dating you would only make me feel guilty."

"It's that Bella girl isn't it? huh." She turned her head to look at Bella scrutinizing her.

"Yes."

"If it's that slut you want fine." She said calmly. I was surprised she was yelling. She started to walk away.

I couldn't believe it; I was finally free to make things right with Bella!! I did a mini happy dance in my head. I chuckled.

"Why Bella that red color is stunning of your blue dress."

That's odd; red?

Just then Bella came up to me and gave me the nastiest glare. My heart sunk. I was torn in too. All happiness leaving my body only leaving agony and pain to take over. I couldn't understand why she was so mad.

Jacob left the building after her.

I turned towards Tanya who was laughing. "What did you do Tanya?" I said in a menacing tone.

"Nothing; Bella tripped into the punch and I was just complimenting the color." She said in a matter-o-fact tone. I didn't buy it.

Rosalie ran up and bitch slapped Tanya. Alice grabbed a cup and filled it what was left of the punch and poured it over her head.

She let out a scream but didn't attempt to fight back instead ran out towards the bathroom.

Everyone around to witness the scene clapped and cheered for the two girls.

Emmett slide to my right side while Jasper to my left. "You left Tanya." Jasper stated.

I merely nodded my head.

"It was the right thing to do." Emmett said looking in the direction Tanya had gone.

"I'm glad you stopped hurting Bella, but I'm sure it will be hard winning her forgiveness." Jasper said quietly.

"I know but it's worth a try. Honestly I can't stand us being like this any longer."

"No man it's you who shouldn't be like this any longer." Emmett said.

Jasper nodded in agreement. Clearly happy with my decision they both hit me in the arm at the same time.

"So how did you guys know it was Tanya and not me who tripped Bella?"

"Well…" Jasper began obviously nervous. I had caught them. I raised an eyebrow. Emmet broke out into a sweat.

"You see we were kind of…or of…spying on you to see if you'd try anything on Bella. Since we saw you staring at her. By the way why were you staring?"

Emmett didn't wait for an answer which I was thankful for. "When Bella left to get a drink Rosalie saw Tanya stick out her foot." He continued.

I only nodded glad for once I wasn't the blame for Bella's unhappiness.

BPOV (Lunch; day of big football game)

After English Jacob waited for me by the door as usual; embracing me in a hug. When he let go he grabbed on to my hand which was slightly shaking and silently walked with me to lunch.

We stood side by side in an awkward silence. I didn't dare break it.

We took our usual seats at our large table. Alice to my left and Jacob to my right. Jacob was fidgeting in his seat. It looked as if someone was after him and that if he wasn't alert would be in for it.

He played with my fingers, and stole glances at me while talking to his friends.

"Would you please stop your fidgeting?" I jokingly pushed Jacob in his seat. All since last week at prom he was acting oddly.

That made him break out into a sweat.

"I'm not fidgeting." He argued.

"Are you sure you're alright."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I'm absolutely perfect. Sheesh Bella."

"Football?" I guessed.

"Yeah." But I could see past this charade I knew that something else was up, but like the good girlfriend I am I let it go.

The rest of lunch Jacob never calmed down, but he did stop twitching and fidgeting.

When the bell signaling that lunch was over Jacob dashed off to his next class while Alice and I walked to Chemistry.

"Well he was acting weird." Alice commented. So it wasn't only me who noticed his behavior.

"Yeah wonder what it's about."

"Probably the big game. Last night Jasper wouldn't stop talking about it. You know it is the biggest game of the season, and afterwards the school year is pretty much over."

Realization seemed to dawn on her. "Oh my gosh Bella!! We're seniors!!" She shook me violently.

"I know Alice." I answered calmly.

"College! College boys!" She exclaimed

"I'm just going to pretend that you didn't say that, did you forget that you had a boyfriend?"

"Um no, but seriously Bella our whole lives are ahead of us. "

I'm majoring in fashion. I'm going to be a famous designer one day."Alice said excitedly.

This was going to be a long day.

Same day 6:00pm football field Forks High

Thankfully we didn't have PE that day due to practice; and Alice hadn't come over to play Bella Barbie that day because she was -cough- busy.

My day couldn't be better. I was left to have peace. Though I didn't get a chance to see Jacob for the rest of the day.

When I had gotten home I left a note on the fridge telling Charlie I'd be gone for the night and wouldn't be back for a while. I told him to order pizza.

I wore Jacobs t-shirt which was too many sizes too big. I wore capris instead of shorts so that people could see that I wore pants. I mean I didn't want people to come to the wrong conclusions

In the bleachers, it was crazy. Literally the whole school had come with homemade signs and shirts.

Some guys had even spray painted letters on the stomachs.

This whole ordeal was a bit much, but who was I to rain on their parade.

I sat in the front row and made sure that I had reserved seats next to me so that Rosalie, Alice, and Angela could sit by me.

Angela the first to arrive immediately recognized me and sprinted over with Ben at her heels.

"You look pretty Bella."

"That's Angela you too."

Ben reached up to whisper something in her ear that made her grin from ear to ear.

She sat behind me while Ben went to get snacks from his car.

"Boo!" Rosalie and Alice yelled at the same time from behind me causing me to jump out of my seat in fright. My heart was beating uncontrollably.

"Are you two trying to give me a heart attack!?" I screeched.

All three girls went hysterical in laughter.

"Anyways…" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You look beautiful Bella, I see that you did a good job this time with your appearance."

"Thanks" I muttered.

Ben came back and we went into a conversation about badly dubbed Asian movies till an announcer came on to the speaker to announce that the game was about to begin.

Most of the crowd went wild, cheering, yelling, making as much noise as possible.

"And now ladies and gentlemen here comes the Fork's Knights!!" The announcer shouted. If it was even possible the crowd got louder. Rosalie, Alice, and I probably the loudest of them all. Screaming off the top of our lungs.

Our school mascot came out, a knight with real armor riding on a horse which I was guessing they had borrowed for this event.

The mascot rode around the field getting everyone fired up. Out of nowhere a huge banner was held out. With colorful letters saying "The Champions...Fork's Knights". Cheerleaders lined up on each side of the banner while dancing and cheering. One by one each player of the team tore through the banner.

When Jasper and Emmett came out at the same time Rosalie, Alice, and I screamed. They looked at us briefly smiling then turned away to the field. Edward came out followed by a stream of squeals from the girls.

Jacob ran out into the field. Again we screamed. His eyes flickered towards us but didn't show any emotions.

After their huge intro, long I might add; the announcer came over the speaker again.

"Now this years competitors think they have a good chance of beating us, lets just hope their wrong. Please welcome…"The La Push Werewolves." Most of the crowd now let out a chorus of boos.

Some people from their own school had come and they cheered madly. I wondered why they hadn't said anything during our schools intro.

One by one all the players on the apposing team came out.

Both teams shook hands and the game began.

Again the school went wild into cheering.

We were on the edge of our seats for most of the game. Whenever we made a touchdown we would scream, but when the opposing team did we would shout profanities.

Near the end of the fourth quarter, Alice and Rosalie were sweating with anticipation.

The Werewolves were ahead by only one point, we had less than one minutes on the clock, and they were near the touchdown area.

I was dying with frustration. I was now on the grass pulling it out; Rosalie and Alice looked like they were about to explode.

Both teams were huddled and they discussed plans.

Our team didn't even look worried, which made me scared.

The Werewolves called the play and their quarterback tried to pass the ball to a nearby teammate who was so close to touchdown that it seemed like we had no chance.

End of game.

"No!!" Angela screamed.

Out of thin air Edward showed up and intercepted the ball shocking almost everyone. When what happened finally sank in, it was too late. Edward was fast and he was far from anyone on the other team.

He was running towards our touchdown.

5, he wasn't going to make it.

4, man he is fast.

3, oh my gosh he is going to make it.

2, I started hopping up and down.

1, Edward ran, oblivious to his surrounding and made it.

"Touchdown!!" The announcer yelled.

I broke out in tears.

The Knights tackled Edward in a team hug.

Angela, Rosalie, Alice, and I screamed and let out tears of joy. Clutching on to each other. I hopped up and down.

The Werewolves looked shocked and horrified. Some of the players broke down there and started sobbing, but no one was paying attention to them. We had won!!

"Ladies and gentlemen listen up!!" The announcer came out into the field with a microphone interrupting the moment.

I looked at him and immediately recognized him as a sophomore named Josh.

The crowd completely ignored him, still animatedly chatting away.

"My man Jacob here would like to say something to his girl Bella." He handed the microphone to Jacob.

And like that the crowd went quite; it seemed that all eyes landed on me, some in curiosity and some with envy.

"Ok, um this is going to be hard." Jacob took a step towards me. I started to panic. What was he going to do? I deliberated for a moment and figured it couldn't be too bad. He wouldn't publicly dump me in front of everyone.

"Well you see Bella we have been dating since freshman year of high school, and I really like you."

He took another step towards me, Rosalie and Alice silently left my side and ran to their own boyfriends still eyeing me with curiosity.

"I know we are still young, and you've told me countless times how you don't want to be married at a young age. But Damn it Bella I don't care. I love you so much; being without you for even one day sends me into hysterics. I want to grow old with you; I want to be with you forever."

Jacob was only a foot apart from me; I doubt I was even breathing anymore.

"I know I've been acting odd lately, but it was because I was wondering how I should do this. I know we don't' have to get married right out of high school and we still don't have too. I can wait a few years but,"

He got on his knee.

"Bella will you marry me, or at least be engaged to me till your ready. I will wait."

I didn't know what to say.

On one hand I wanted to say no, I was defiantly not ready, and something in the back of my mind was telling me that it wouldn't work, but on the other hand I wanted to scream out 'Yes!!"

I decided that only his happiness really mattered to me.

I took his hand and leaned in to his ear to whisper, "Yes"

He took my ring finger and slipped in a diamond wedding ring, it was simple yet beautiful.

He took me in his arms and twirled me around.

All around us a chorus of "Awws" filled the air.

But I didn't have a chance to say anything else for Jacob crushed his lips to mine.

EPOV

Once Jacob twirled her around, I knew what she said.

I felt like I had just swallowed a bottle of soap. Involuntary tears slid down my eyes.

_Bella my love, why? Why did I have to be so stupid?_

Alice suddenly turned to me and the look on her face said it all. She knew I was still in love with Bella. Her face turned from one of happiness to one of remorse and anguish.

She started to run towards me, but I completely ignored her. No one had to see my episode.

I ran to my car hoping I could reach it before she got to me.

I sat in the drivers seat turned the car on and quickly pulled out of the parking lot. Speeding down the highway at 120 mph.

When I got home, I took the house key which I had in my car and took out.

Slamming the car door behind me. I violently opened the door, trying to hold back more tears.

I didn't even care to be manly at this moment.

On my way up the stairs I could hear Carlisle and Esme, yelling after me. I didn't care to listen. All that mattered was that Bella had chosen Jacob.

I fell on my bed crying.

APOV

Edward looked devastated, not even that. He was a complete mess. I could see tears streaming down his face. He loved Bella!!

Truthfully even I didn't approve of this either. I knew Bella, and I knew that Jacob wasn't the one. I could feel it.

Edward saw me and quickly ran for his car.

"Excuse me, I need to go home." I told Jasper and the rest of the group. They looked at me confused but something about my expression must have restrained them from questioning me.

I ran to my own Porsche. Hopefully Edward was home.

I sped down the highway and quickly parked in the garage. Before I could step into the house mom and dad ambushed me with questions.

So Edward had come home.

"Alice what's wrong with your brother, did your team lose?" Carlisle asked worried.

"Did he get hurt?" Esme herself was close to tears.

"Sort of, mom dad? I'm going to go talk to Edward for a while then I'll explain everything later." They hesitantly nodded their heads and I ran up the stairs to Edward's room not caring to knock.

He was still in his football uniform, but he was clutching on to his sides with his dear life. Audible sobs filling the room.

"Edward."

His crying stopped. "Just go away Alice I want to be alone." His voice cracked at the end.

"If you loved her why did you do all those terrible things to her?" I was confused.

"I don't know…" He said helplessly. "I was angry that she went out with Jacob, and I guess my frustrations came out on her."

My anger flared. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU CONFESS EDWARD!! SHE LOVED YOU! BUT THEN YOU HAD TO GO AND ACT LIKE AN ASSHOLE. SHE WOULD HAVE BROKEN UP WITH HIM FROM THE BEGINNING IF YOU HAD SAID YOU LOVED HER. I DON'T LIKE HER DECISION TO GET ENGAGED TO HIM. BUT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!!"

Edward had controlled himself enough to sit up on his bed and look at me. "And what; ruin her relationship. I understand that what I had done was wrong, and I am trying to change. I actually thought I could do something to make her love me again until Jacob proposed. Alice I can't live like this anymore, I love her. I need her."

"THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! DAMN IT EDWARD."

"But what can I do. She hates me!"

"CHANGE. SHOW HER THE GENTLEMEN YOU ARE! EVIN IF I CAN'T DO ANYTHING YOU CAN. SHOW HER SHE WAS WRONG TO CHOOSE HIM."

"How she doesn't want to talk to me, how will I get her alone?" He started sobbing again.

I thought up a brilliant plan, but I knew that if I told Edward he would never listen. This plan would almost certainly bring them closer.

I knew Edward was no shape at all for more talking so I let me be and went to my own room to set details into the plan.

Aww don't be sad I **PROMISE** that this story is only going to get better from here on end. So don't be mad all you 'Jacob haters' i got this all planned out**. NO more sadness after this either**, now just drama. 

**Sorry if this chapter sucked, I know I hadn't updated in a while and I felt bad. So I wrote it sort of bad. Sorry**

irishdancer845 lost-girl666 goldenheart444 prettybutterfly14

I didn't forget about you…if I use your ideas I'll point it out. Love your suggestions without them I'd never have come up with anything.

Review!!


	8. Very, very Sneaky

Sorry for the late update, my lazy side took over. Plus I had so much to do with my Twilight Meadow site, plus I went excercising a few days ago and got lost so I ended up getting home after 2 and a half hours. Which completely exhausted me since it was mostly uphill. And then, my mom took me to a spa to spend the day with our aunt, then went to a tea shop. So I had a very busy week.

Plus I couldn't figure out what to write about. Major writers block.

**Can you say Twist?**

**Chapter 9: Very, Very Sneaky**

**APOV**

Plan BellaforEdwardforever is in full swing. All last night I had single handedly conspired a plan that should win an award.

It was pure genius.

I know that what I am doing may be wrong, but Bella is too blind to see that she and Edward are soul mates.

As much as I love Jacob, I thought his relationship with Bella was only temporary.

Like a high school sweethearts.

I was waiting for her to realize that the love they share is more like a sibling type thing.

There was only one other person who needed to be informed about my plan, Rosalie. It's already nerve wrecking keeping it from Jasper, and plus this plan cannot be done alone.

I decided that now was the best time to confront Rosalie. As fast as I could, I pulled out by flamingo pink phone and pressed Rosalie speed dial number.

Beep…..beep…..beep.

"Alice why are you calling at this hour?" Rosalie hissed. She was never a morning person.

"Well Rosalie I thought I should let you in on something, but seeing that you aren't really up for talking at this time. I'll just forget about it."

"No Alice, just tell me what it is." Rosalie sighed.

"Well, you know how Jacob proposed to Bella right?"

"Right." Rosalie didn't even try to hide her suspicion.

"Well, truthfully I'm disappointed about it. I don't know Rosalie but I have a gut feeling that they aren't meant to be together."

"Alice what are you up to?" Rosalie huffed.

"Well yesterday I came home to a crying Edward and….." Rosalie cut me off.

"Edward was crying!! WHAT! WHEN? WHY?"

I explained to her everything that had happened and everything that had been said the day before starting from the proposal. Rosalie was shocked but had already suspected this.

"Alice I completely agree with you. Jacob isn't the right guy for her. I wouldn't be surprised the got divorced after two years."

"So I was planning on showing Bella, the right guy for her. She just needs a little push."

"I'm listening."

"Ok so…."

**A/N: I was thinking of ending it here. But then it would be too short, so here you go, a little bit of Alice's devious plan will be revealed.**

**BPOV**

I love Jacob Black; he is really the sweetest man on this planet. Jacob promised me we didn't have to get married right away so I'm thinking of having the wedding maybe two years from now. You know a little while after attending a University.

In my opinion he should have just given me a promise ring, but I know his family doesn't have that kind of money to buy two rings.

I'm perfectly fine with that as well. I don't want two rings. Though it would be nice…

_Shawtly Get loose_

_What you do, let me see you_

_Let down your hair_

_Shawty Get loose, Hit Da_

_Dance floor and act like_

_There's nobody else in hurr_

"Hello?" I asked not really paying attention.

"Belllllllllaaaaaaa. I'm coming over in ten minutes with Rosalie; we are going out to celebrate your engagement. No complaining. See you." She hung up. I already knew it was Alice no other human on this planet could say so much in one breath.

Knowing my two best friends, going out meant some sort of partying and I was going to put up a fight.

After Jacob proposed yesterday, he drove home to quickly tell Billy and his La Push buddies.

I wanted him to stay with me, but I didn't want to ruin the moment for him.

_Ding Dong_

I slowly walked down the stairs. I would annoy them in revenge for what they were going to do with me.

_Ding Dong_

I proceeded down the stairs at an irritatingly slow pace.

_Dingdongdingdongdingdong._

They were getting impatient, by the sound of them ringing the door bell.

I slowly reached for the lock and unhatched it, grabbed the door handle and opened it.

"Impatient are we?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ha ha very funny. What took you so long to open the door?" Alice said in her usual bubbly voice, nothing could take her down.

"So where may I ask are you taking me?"

"Oh were just going to go out for dinner with my family." Alice said nonchalantly. I looked around the room, but couldn't find Rosalie.

"Oh ok then, not too bad." I tried to push past the fact that Edward would probably be coming as well.

"Yeah, um…hey Bella?" Rosalie asked nervously; she wasn't her usual bold self. I suspected something was up.

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?" She was skittish by this point. Odd.

"Depends."

"Well, I was checking in your bathroom for some…feminine stuff. But I couldn't find any; do you mind buying some for me?"

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Something had to be up; I could have sworn I had just bought a few bags of pads and tampons.

"Please Bella." She gave Alice's infamous puppy pout, the very one I couldn't resist.

"Fine."

"No worries Bella I'll even come with you so, so we can shop for some other stuff we may need." I couldn't help but groan.

I grabbed my car keys out of the drawer and stubbornly got into my red truck. Alice would lock up when Rosalie and I left.

Oddly Rosalie was taking a long time just getting to the car, kicking ever stone and pebble that crossed her path.

"I'd like to get there by tomorrow." I said earning me a glare that made me cringe.

When she eventually got in I pulled out of my driveway drove and towards the nearest convenience store.

**APOV**

Thank goodness Rosalie got her out of the house; I thought she'd never leave.

Good, step 1 on plan BellaandEdwardforever is in action.

I raced up the stairs to Bella's room.

**BPOV**

We must have spent over two hours in Target alone, I can't believe how long one girl can take to pick out what type of toothpaste she wanted to buy.

I didn't even see the point in that!! I mean she isn't even staying over for the night, and even if she was I already had toothpaste. I thought we were going out for tampons!

After what seemed like hours, Rosalie payed for all her unnecessary things; and we drove home.

When we pulled into the driveway, my rooms' light was on, but the curtains were pulled so that no one could see into it.

I reached into the back seat to grab some bags and hopped out of the car. I ended up grabbing more than half of them.

"Hey Rosalie, I can't really open the door my hands are full. The keys are in my back pocket reach in and it should be the golden one."

She nodded her head and proceeded in opening the door.

_Is it just me or is she taking a really long time opening the door._

After what seemed like forever she opened the door.

"Alice we are here!" Rosalie yelled once she stepped inside.

In a flash Alice ran down the stairs looking a little too innocent for my liking.

"Ok Rosalie put all those bags away Bella come with me." She pulled me up the stairs and pushed me into the bathroom closing the door behind us.

"Ok then take a shower and I'll leave your clothes on the toilet cover. Call me when you're done in here. By the way where is your father?"

"Oh he's out with Billy for the weekend; some sort of get together with some old college buddies." Before I could turn on the water I remember that I had left all my shampoo on my vanity.

"Oh shoot, forgot my shampoo.I'll go get it."

Alice pushed me back into the bathroom.

I gave her a confused look. "Stay. I'll get it." Alice dashed into my room and came back seconds later with my favorite shampoo. "Thanks"

I loved showers; they were my time to think about everything. It gave me time to drain all my emotions. It was my happy place.

I must have spent a good fifteen minutes or so in the shower before I came out. Like Alice had said my clothes had been lain out for me. It was a simple black tank top with worn skinny jeans. There was also a formal black jacket which was to be worn over the tank top to make it look more high end fashion. Overall it was cute.

The only thing she forgot were my shoes, but being Alice, she had heard the shower turn off. She barged into the bathroom." Time to go Bella we are running late. "

"We have no time for your hair"

I was jumping with joy on the inside till Alice seemed to have given that a second thought. She took out a hair band and put my hair up in a high ponytail; leaving out my bangs.

"Good" she commented and again pulled me down towards the stairs.

"Alice if you hadn't noticed I'm not really wearing shoes." I giggled. "I'll just go get them." Alice stopped me.

She shot Rosalie a panicked look before Rosalie sprinted up the stairs. I heard a bit of shuffling before Rosalie came out with shoes and a bag in her hand.

_Odd, how come they aren't letting me in my room_.

"Let's go Bella." Alice nudged me.

"No I need something I my room, I'll be right back."

Alice's grip tightened on my hand. "What is it Bella? we are in a bit of a hurry. I'm faster than you anyways, so what do you need?" She was tense.

"Never mind, its not really that important anyways."

We again. for the second time tonight left the house. I locked up and put the spare key back into its hiding place.

We had decided on taking Rosalie's BMW, Alice taking shot gun. While I sat in back comfortably laying me feet across the seat.

I will figure out what these two are up to if it's the last thing I do.

Cliffy!! Well sort of…

**IMPORTANT!! IF ANYONE CAN GUESS WHAT ROSALIE AND ALICE ARE UP TO GETS THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT AWAY.**

**THOUGHT IT WILL BE UNEDITED, YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT A WEEK LIKE EVERYONE ELSE.**

**-hugs-**

**Minniluna**


	9. Aw Man

**Disclaimer: If owned Twilight, there would be no Bella just Edward and Mona. But there obviously isn't so it means I don't own it. –snaps-**

I am terribly sorry, I really did mean to update sooner, but my cousins from Switzerland came to visit, and we totally clicked. So I've been showing her around Southern California. I was going to update yesterday but we ended up going shopping for 8 hours and I was exhausted when I came home and then today we went to the beach.

**Dedications!! T**his chapter is dedicated to Smiles93. This girl is my inspiration, she is hilarious, sweet and just a good person. This chapter is dedicated to you Smiles93. Remember getting eatin by sharks, and falling off rollercoasters.

**Chapter 10: Aw Man**

**BPOV**

Something was defiantly up, Rosalie and Alice ignored any conversations about what we would do tonight by singing to songs on the radio. They blasted the stereo, giving no opportunities to talk.

Many times during the ride there, I would try different subjects as well such as my wedding and engagement, but they even dismissed that thought.

_Flashback_

"_ah ah ah, Bella tonight we will not be speaking about your wedding. Tonight just enjoy, think of this as sort of a bachelorette party._

_End Flashback_

All I knew was that I was wearing a formal outfit, and that we were going out to eat with Alice's family. Then we would be having a sleepover.

It was around 4:30 pm. Way too early to eat dinner, but apparently it was the only time available. The later the better.

I was sitting in the back, watching the green giants that they call trees here pass. Trying my best to think of conversations that I could have with Edward without it ending up in a fight. I really didn't want him to be there, but Carlisle and Esme didn't know about our feud, and would think it was odd if he wasn't there.

We pulled up to the famous Bella Italia in Seattle. Carlisle's Mercedes was already parked nearby. "Come on Bella lets go!" We need to get back soon so we can party." Alice chirped enthusiastically.I internally groaned.

An older couple were exiting the restaurant and held the door open for us. I thanked them and stepped inside.

"Table for three?" The hostess asked.

"No were meeting someone here thank you." Rosalie politely answered.

The restaurant was warm compared to the weather outside, with busy waiters and black and white uniforms racing from table to table. The air smelt of different sauces. It packed, and if it wasn't for Emmett's violent waving we would never have found the table.

Emmett stood up from his seat hoping up and down waving at us. It was hilarious. He looked like a little kid trying to get the attention of his parents while doing some crazy stunt.

Rosalie and Alice were laughing uncontrollably next to me. We walked to the table everyone else was already there.

Emmett jogged over from his seat and took Alice and in a bear hug. "Missed you guys!" He dropped Alice on the floor. "hey"

He ignored her. "And a special congratulations to you miss I'm engaged now."

I could barely breath, he had held me for at least five minutes now. I'm sure that I had turned purple.

"Put her down Emmett." Rosalie said sternly. Emmett carefully placed me down and turned to Rosalie giving her a passionate kiss.

Esme came up next and gave me a motherly hug.

"How are you dear?"

"Fine thank you." I said politely returning her hug. She smiled, and stepped back so that Carlisle could engulf me in another hug.

"Good to see you Bella."

"Nice to see you too Carlisle."

Jasper came and pecked Alice on the lips never breaking the eye contact. They way they loved each other was so unreal. Their love was beautiful. Like a fairytale. They didn't need to do any physical contact to see that they were in love.

Jasper pulled away from Alice and greeted me with a brotherly hug and kiss on the forehead."I won't be around to beat Edward up for you anymore will I?"

"No."

"I'm sure going to miss that." I chuckled. Besides Jacob and think he would be my second favorite guy. Though I knew I'd never love him more than a brother. He always stood up for me, and could sense when I was in distress or was worried. He comforted me.

Everyone had said hi to us by now, except Edward. He was sitting quietly from his seat. Pretending to be interested with something on the ground.

We took our seats and since Rosalie and Emmett had to sit together I had to trade seats with Emmett and sit next to Edward.

Our waitress came and asked what we'd like to drink.

"Coke."

"Diet Coke."

"Sprite"

"Green Tea"

"Coke"

"Mango ice tea."

When all our drinks had been ordered we looked through the menus.

"I'm going to have the mushroom ravioli, fettichini allfredo, and the Piadini Caprese." I watched him dumbfounded. How could one person eat so much? This restaurant had large portions.

"You know what Emmett, why don't you just order for all of us." Esme said sweetly. We all broke out laughing.

"I'd be honored." Emmett did a bow.

Conversation flowed nicely for the rest of dinner. Emmett ended up ordering more than half the menu. Edward oddly stayed quite though; I noticed that he glanced at me every few seconds or so.

I was growing sick of it and turned to question him but we ended up staring into each others eyes. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't make go away. It felt like butterflies. His eyes smoldered mine with so much intensity; I thought he might just burn a hole through me. It was as if he was searching through my soul for some unknown emotion or reaction.

I couldn't look away those mesmerizing emeralds he calls eyes.

Our staring contest ended when Jasper coughed. Everyone was staring at us. With grins from the woman and confusion from the men.

I jumped back.

"Did we interrupt?" Alice asked, trying to act serious but the look in her eyes told me otherwise.

"No Alice."

"Right. I didn't interrupt anything," she rolled her eyes, sarcastic. "How would you explain the fact that you two were face to face with each other, within kissing distance?"

My cheeks burned with heat, to everyone I probably resembled like a tomato.

Edward looked down again mumbling things too low for me to hear.

I stayed silent. For the rest of dinner I avoided meeting his eyes, in case I accidently got lost in them once more.

"So Bella are you ready for…" Rosalie elbowed Emmett in the stomach.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

Rosalie leaned in and said something to Emmett that made him go "ohhhhhhh I see"

This confirmed my suspicions even more; am I ready for what?

Carlisle payed the check and left a very generous tip.

Rosalie and Alice dragged me out of the restaurant without letting me say goodbye to everyone else.

"You guys, I didn't even say bye." I whined.

"Its ok you'll see them soon."

Huh?

Alice gasped, and Rosalie seemed to realize something because I heard her mumble 'shit' under her breath.

The ride there again was quite loud. It was around seven pm and I was in for a whole night of girly torture.

I decided to call Jacob but when I reached into my bag, my cell phone wasn't there.I must have left it in my room.

Rosalie pulled in her BMW into the driveway. I might as well enjoy this.

We walked in together; arms linked.

"Ok Bella, I'll go get the snacks, Rosalie you pick out a movie, and Bella go get some pillows and blankets from the storage closet." I nodded my head and head up the stairs, I grabbed blankets and pillows from the storage closet Charlie fixed for us a few years ago.

When I passed my bedroom a heard my ringtone and remembered how I wanted to call Jacob. I dropped the blankets and pillows and turned the doorknob. When I found…

**(time for you guys to figure out what's in her room)**

Two large suitcases closed and from what I could tell full. What the hell?

I went to my closet and found that most of my clothes were gone, my hair straigheners, curlers, and makeup all gone.

No jewelry.

"ROSALIE!! ALICE!! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

I heard the sound of glass breaking and footsteps as they raced upstairs with fear evident in there eyes.

"Why are there suitcases in my room?!"

"Well uh, yea, you see about that.."

"Tell me now!"

"Well we were going to tell you when we got to the airport but we're going to Australia." Alice squeaked.

"You'll be spending the summer with us, and Alice's family. They have a house up there."

There was no way I am going.

"You spent money on me!! Now how am I going to repay three thousands dollars! Better yet return it, I'm not going."

"What about Jacob!! What about Charlie!! Did you even ask permission, I bet he'd never let me go."

They sighed.

"Your going and that's final, your not repaying. You can count it as a birthday gift from the Cullen's if you'd like. Charlie thought it would be a wonderful idea. You've never traveled abroad. And if your going to ask about a visa or passport we already got you one. We called Jacob and he said it would be fine, he needs work so he can pay his school tuition, and doesn't want you stuck here all summer." Alice smirked she knew she had won. I had nothing else to use against them.

"I hate you."

They both screamed at the same time. "Aww we love you too!! You won't regret this. Can you believe this Rosalie, I thought she would be more stubborn."

They both jumped up and down in joy.

I made a pledge with myself at that moment; I'm going to make this trip difficult for them.

Before they could begin with the so called sleepover. You know what I'm not even sure they had even planned to sleepover. The doorbell rang.

I sulked my way downstairs and unlocked the door.

"Bella you look bummed. Aren't you happy to come with us?"

"No." I walked past Jasper and straight towards Emmet's jeep wrangler.

"Where are Carlisle Esme, and Edward?"

"Huh what? Oh yea there taking there own car there. Our flight is at ten pm so we have about two hours to get there check in, pass through security and run to our gate." Emmett replied while packing my suitcases into the trunk.

While I sulked and complained in the back everyone climbed in. Talking cheerfully about what we'd do in Australia. The night was too dark for me to see; even the moon was covered by dark clouds. Only in Forks would it be overcast day and night, almost every day of the year.

I didn't fail to hear some sort of shopping trip that the girls had planned. Eight hours in the mall of a foreign country could not be fun.

I thought about Australia and what I thought it would look like. I imagined it as a desert country, with kangaroos jumping around everywhere. You could say I imagined it like the Australia in the movie _Kangaroo Jack_. The people probably all had funny accents, and wore out of style clothing.

Then I thought about Sydney I was guessing it was sort of like a huge city. I imagined it to resemble Los Angeles. Big buildings, docks, the Opera House, and a few malls.

"Bella wake up." I continued daydreaming about Australia.

"Bella wake up." Someone shook me violently causing my whole body to tremble. It terrified me and I ended up somehow falling on my butt in the cement.

Emmett's booming laughter stood out. "Sorry Bells, but you just wouldn't wake up." _So I was asleep._

"Yea whatever." I grabbed the two identical sky blue suitcases and dragged them to the entrance of the airport for check in.

At the ticket counter the tired and worn employees eyed the two men like hungry wolves. They shamelessly flirted, and Rosalie and Alice were getting peeved. When they took our suitcases for weighing the bent down exposing their cleavage. I wanted to gag. We were all tired, and our flight was to leave in an hour.

After getting all of our bags checked in we ran rushed through security and to our gate. Esme, Carlisle, and Edward had nervous expressions and when they spotted us they visibly relaxed.

"Took you long enough." Edward teased. At least he said something.

Emmett was about to make some witty come back when the announcement came up signaling that we were ready to board.

I sat down, we would probably be one of the last ones boarding the plane, with them calling the First Class and business class seats first, then all the passengers who had children.

"We are now boarding first class to Sydney, Australia."

"Get up Bella we're boarding." Carlisle said.

"What?"

"Oh yea, forgot to mention we bought all the tickets in first class so we could sit comfortably." Alice said in a tiny voice, probably preparing herself for my reaction.

"What!!" I screeched but before I could do anything 'rash' I was thrown over some ones shoulders. I kicked and hit the person. I was not boarding this plane.

"Let me go!!" I closed my eyes screaming.

"Gladly." Came an all too familiar velvety voice. I was speechless Edward did this? He knew we weren't even on speaking terms, and when he did say something his voice wasn't the usual acid and was teasing and kind.

For the past few weeks he hadn't even bothered me at all.

I hadn't even noticed I was in my seat till Rosalie sat next to me. "You ok sweetheart you look sort of embarrassed or confused. Did you fall?" I shook my head still speechless.

This was going to be a very long summer.

**Yea sorry this chapter was rushed and barely descriptive I felt bad for not updating. Its 3:00 am in the morning and I need to get going.**

I am quite disappointed, sorry to say but your ideas are not very original almost 98 of you guys thought that Edward was going to be in her room.

Bet you'd never have guessed that would you.


	10. Trust

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Twilight, Bella would have died, Edward would get over her, and we'd be happily married. But that clearly didn't happen, so I guess Twilight doesn't belong to me.**

_Family reunion in Las Vegas for the weekend, and that kept me busy. During the day I went shopping. Again. _

_jake.n.ash.n.edward__: this chapter has one of the suggestions you offered me. Arigato_

**Dedication to: Lady Saruman because she is one of the two readers who talks to me quite frequently. Love talking to you! Plus she is one of the two readers who has a story that I read as well.**

**BETA NEEDED!! SO ANY OF YOU INTRESTED PM ME**

_Chapter 11: Trust _

_BPOV_

At this point sitting next to Edward might not have been such a bad idea. The moment the seat belt sign turned off Emmett got up from his seat next to Edward and pulled Rosalie on to his lap; and now for the past hour or so all they had done was make out, whisper sweet nothing to each other, and make out some more. I was surprised no one said anything to them. Then again no other people besides our party were seated in first class.

I wasn't sure if I could take another thirteen hours of this. I missed Jake and it wasn't making me feel any better seeing couples snuggle. I could stand up and sit next to Edward but truthfully I was scared he would crack some mean joke at me.

Behind us Alice watched a movie through the TV in the back of my seat. Jasper absentmindedly looked out the window.

Even further back near the curtain that separated first from business class flight attendants lustfully watched Edward. Whispering things to each other occasionally. I turned my gaze to the left where Edward sat. I wonder if he had noticed.

_EPOV_

The flight attendants watched me from afar; and if I wasn't so annoyed by their constant giggles every time I moved it might have been flattering. As well as the fact that I was madly in love with Bella Swan.

I know and accepted the fact that I had no chance of ever being with her, but I'd still love her friendship. Anything to have her in my life again. Maybe even after a while we could go back to how it was before Jacob.

"What would you like to drink?" I snapped out of my train of thought.

"Excuse me?" I politely answered.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Water…Oh and I'd love to have some pretzels if you have any."

"Anything for you." She purred. _Crap flirtatious attendant._

She grabbed the water pitcher and poured it into a clear plastic cup; but instead of handing it over to me, she bent over me revealing all her cleavage into my face. _Did this girl have any dignity?_ She placed the cup in the cup holder on the other side of my seat. Pretending to struggle to put the cup in. Overall I was left feeling sick and dirty. I felt like being a priest and showing this woman the error of her ways and point her in the right direction.

She expectantly looked over at me, probably hoping for some sort of reaction; and I paying no attention. I grabbed the cup like nothing had ever happened and took a sip. She huffed but didn't give up. She bent over once more sticking her butt out reaching down for a bag of pretzels. When she stood back out she did a hair flip trying to look sexy. But things didn't go her way and half of her hair fell in her eyes and all over the place.

When she finally straightened up, she flashed a flirty smile.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to give me my snack. Your constant attempts to grab my attention and flirt are annoying me." Jasper had probably been listening for he burst out into laughter. The attendant turned pink with embarrassment and half ran back through the curtains.

After I had finished off everything I fell into unconsciousness in a deep slumber.

_**12 hours later**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in Sydney Airport in approximately thirty minutes. Please take your seats, and fasten yourselves in. Thank you for flying with United."

The sound of the captain on the intercom woke me up. I had slept twelve hours. A new for me; with the stress of school, homework, football and everything else during the year didn't leave much time for sleep.

"Finally!" Bella cried out exasperated. Something told me that she wasn't crying out of joy of landing, or soreness from sitting in the same seat for hours. I turned my gaze her way. Emmett was untangling himself from Rosalie. He gave her one last kiss before he stood up to sit next to me. He plopped down on the seat licking his lip. If seeing that little show there made me sick, I couldn't imagine how Bella felt sitting next to them.

"Nice flight wasn't it?" Emmett said; a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Mhm"

The flight attendants came by to check our seat belts. They lingered a little too long near me, but took a hint when I cleared my throat. The plane landed with no problem in the Sydney Airport and we were on our way to the baggage claim.

_BPOV_

We arrived in Sydney around noon, and we could see the city perfectly. Australia was truly a sight. The opera house was so extravagant. The roof looked like white fins; they went in different directions. I had read so many things about it. Seeing in it person was WOW. I only hoped we would see a performance on stage. Preferably an opera.

In general Australia looked quite similar to California. Though California didn't have as much foliage, you could still mistake it for California. The Sydney Harbor Bridge was truly amazing itself. It was so large; I had seen people climb it on TV, and it looked like fun. The architecture of it outdid all bridges I'd heard about.

From up high the whole city looked like it was built on water. I would defiantly need to thank Alice later. I'm actually sort of happy to be here. Truthfully I probably would have been bored all summer. Jake wouldn't be around and the Cullens and Hales were probably the only people I felt close enough to to hang out with.

Australia is just too gorgeous. Nothing like the outback, kangaroo's hopping everywhere, not a tree in site Australia that I thought I'd see. Though I'm pretty sure they had that as well but more near the center of Australia not near the coast. I had done a project on Australia during 6th grade and I knew the basic geography and way of life here.

When the plane landed we stepped into the airport left me speechless. When in immigration I expected all the employees to have some sort of Australian accent, but I was let down. They sounded like someone you'd expect from England to speak, but traces of the Australian accent I had been hoping for were there.

We passed immigration with little problems.

"Come Bella lets go rent some cars while the men grab our luggage." Alice pulled on my arm excited. Every few seconds or so, I would pull out my camera and take pictures of anything and everything. I stopped by souvenir store and bought a book filled with scenic photos.

"Bella" Alice hissed while we walked. I was taken back by her sudden rudeness.

"Yes?"

"Stop taking so many pictures, were going to look like tourists!!" I felt like laughing, but Alice's face was all too serious.

"But we are silly!" Alice threw me a glare.

"Bella when we go to an airport in Seattle and we see some tourist taking pictures of not interesting things, what do we think of them?"

I ignored her. She huffed in annoyance but still continued to walk towards the rentals.

While she flirted her way into getting a great deal on some sport car I lingered away to find some place to change my currency. I aimlessly walked through the crowded airport.

A woman who looked like she'd been here countless times was walking towards the baggage claim and I tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss but could you point me towards the nearest currency exchange." She looked confused for a second to see me talking to her but carefully told me the directions. It wasn't too far from where Alice was so if she wondered where I had gone she'd find me.

I'd brought about one thousand dollars with me, it might have been more but because I'd been uninformed about this whole thing it's all I had. It was money left over from Christmas and my birthday. An old man helped me change the currency and when I headed back to Alice everyone else had already joined her.

"Girls in one car boys in the other. We are staying at the Intercontinental Sydney(**picture on profile)** for tonight, and should be staying here for a few days before we head to Gold Coast." Alice threw a key to Rosalie and one to me. The boys struggled to keep up while pulling the luggage behind. Alice had brought a grand total of four luggages.

After about ten minutes of pulling the boys abruptly stopped. "What about you two go get the car and park near the curb so we can fill the trunk." Jasper suggested.

Rosalie and I ran towards the car pick up; and found the number in which the cars we had rented were. (**I have no idea how rental cars work so bear with me; cars on profile)**

The first car was a Cadillac Escalade. It was perfect for the luggages, and it was large enough for us all to fit in. The second car literally made my jaw drop. Why we got this car I do not know. There was no point when we'd probably be together for most of the trip.

The second car was a 2006 Koenigsegg CCX. I'm not much of a car person, but I had heard quite a bit about this one. I know that the only car dealership for it is in Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas. How they got this car here I don't know; and I didn't want to know how much they had spent to even rent it.

Rosalie had the key the Koenigsegg so she hastily ran to the car. Rosalie on the other hand was a major car fan and was probably in heaven right now.

I got into the SUV and we drove towards the drop off and pick up where Alice and the guys were waiting. Everywhere I could see people gaping at the car Rosalie drove. I saw people take out cameras and phones snapping pictures.

When we parked Alice announced, "Chop chop, we have no time to waste, we need to get back to the hotel as fast as possible." I had a feeling she was going to be planning every second of our vacation, from where we ate at to how long it took to get ready. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward put the luggage's in the trunk of the Cadillac and fought over who would go in the Koenigsegg. "You know what ladies?" She asked the boys. Emmett and Edward threw glares at her for calling them 'ladies'.

"I did say girls in one car and guys in the other. Rosalie is currently in the nicer one; and we don't want to have to move her from her comfy seat. So Bella and I are just going to sacrifice our self happiness and sit next to Rosalie in the Koenigsegg." Feigning sadness.

Edward replaced me in the drivers seat while I took shotgun in the other car.

When we got out of the airport I saw Australia from a different perspective. From the air it was breathtaking but from the streets it was magical. It was so clean. I pulled down the window and took more pictures, I'm glad I had brought my laptop. I'd probably need to empty my memory card.

The ride there was uneventful. We mostly kept quite watching the rode, and making sure not to lose sight of Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

When we arrived at the hotel the grandeur amazed me. We were a few minutes from The Rocks. The foundation place of Sydney, Australia. We had all decided to eat at a café there for dinner. Valets helped unload the car and gave us tickets for the car for when we would retrieve them.

The hotel was absolutely beautiful with an older more luxurious look. The inside was even better. **(sorry for not a very good description, when I went to AU I stayed with family. So not hotels while in Sydney). **There were no words for its beauty. It was golden and had arches which reminded me of Roman aqueducts. Except the arches left a view for halls. There was a room full of modern sofas and coffee tables by windows that faced the view of Opera house and city of Sydney. I had heard that they had a club too.

"Bella." Alice shook me. "Come on we need to go to our rooms now." I nodded still dumbstruck and we all headed towards the elevator. The men who had our luggages took another elevator used for employees.

We piled in. It was oddly quite.

_Ding_

We were on level eight. We walked down the hall with the luggage trolley cart (**or whatever you call it) **closely following us behind. We turned to room 157 and Alice slid in the room key and went in. The room had a single bed. And from the feel of it the comforters were probably expensive and brand name. In fact everything here screamed luxury and extravagant. The room faced the ocean. The raced to the bathroom and it was probably bigger than the bedroom itself. It had a large window facing the city. Below it was a large tub built for more than one person. It had one sink, and a shower. The floors were made of marble.

"Like it much?" Alice asked, with a huge smug grin on her face.I nodded dumbly.

"Great because you're going to be staying in this room…with Edward." Before I could say protest she had disappeared our luggage were placed by the door. I hadn't noticed but Edward was sitting in a recliner staring out into the city.

This was going to be a long night.

_EPOV_

That evil pixie had planned this all out. She had planned for Bella and I to be together in this room. I was happy about it, but not if Bella felt uncomfortable.

I sat on a recliner wondering what I'd do. I needed to talk to Bella. Talk about where our relationship is standing right now. Once that was settled, we needed to talk about sleeping arrangements.

I knew that Bella was watching me right now, and I needed to break the tension.

"Bella?"

"Edward I…"

"No Bella listen to me one second, hear me out. We really need to talk."

"Edward I'm sorry but..."

"Please." I pleaded. "I'm begging you." I know it was wrong but I unleashed the full power of my eyes on her. Knowing she couldn't resist I remembered that when we were younger she would always give in to me when I used it.

Bella let out a loud sigh. "Fine."

"Bella, I am deeply and truly sorry. Sorry doesn't even cover how much I regret the way I acted towards you these few years. The things I said and did to you were unforgivable. I had no idea what came over me." I stood up from the recliner and walked the edge of the bed kneeling in from of Bella.

"I did it out of jealousy. Bella I..I…loved you; and I still do; and I know nothing I do or say will ever make you feel the same way. When Jacob asked you out that day I felt my heart being torn into pieces. I couldn't understand why you'd pick him over me." Bella stopped me by putting her hands over my mouth.

"Do you want to know why I said yes to Jacob?" I nodded helplessly.**(** **jake.n.ash.n.edward** **thank again, here it goes)**

"Do you really want to know?" I nodded again

"I WAS SICK OF WAITING!"

"FOR WHAT?!"

"for you..."

A new feeling that I couldn't comprehend overtook me. I felt so sad, yet I was happy as well. Happy that she at least used to have feeling for me. I felt sick.

I don't know exactly what came over me but I felt myself moving slowly closer to her. Our faces on inches apart. My heart was beating to an extreme. Bella's breathing quickened. I pulled closer to her I only had to close the tiny gap. So that I could feel her luscious warm lips against mine. I had dreamed of this day. So close. Just a little bit more.

"Edward…stop." Bella pushed me away. I was suddenly pulled out of my strance. _Shit and here I am trying to become friends with her._

_BPOV_

"I am so sorry Bella. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I promise you that I won't happen again." He had almost kissed me. I felt like I had betrayed Jacob, though I had done nothing. As long as we were going to vent I might as well do it myself.

"Edward it's alright I forgive you. But I need to say a few things myself. Yes I did love you too, and if you had confessed sooner I would have dumped Jacob. But Edward you were a jerk to me, you hurt me countless times, and Jacob was the one the stitch me back up every time. Your right. It is too late, but I'm willing to forgive and forget. But Edward I won't be able to return those feeling that you have. You had hurt me too many times in the past."

Edward's expression was agony, regret and sadness. It hit my nerve, and I was filled with the sudden urge to comfort him and turn his frown upside down.

"But we could try to be friends again, and see how it goes from there." Edward gave me a tiny smile.

"Who knows maybe we will turn out to the BFFS we used to be back in the day." I gave him a hug which he returned as well. In the hug I could feel the old Edward. The Edward that used to push me while I was on the swing or would beat up guys who bothered me in any way.

I giggled thinking about the past. Edward pulled away and looked at me seriously.

"Now Bella on to less serious things." I smiled in encouragement.

" How is our sleeping arrangements going to work out?"

My smile fell. _Shit_

REVIEW!!


	11. Alice, Really?

Disclaimer: I really hate writing these, you guys know I already don't own Twilight or the characters. Can't you see it's hurting me more, to write that I don't own it? Can't you at least let me pretend? –unleashes full force of eyes-

Ok so I know you're probably pissed at me for not updating, I'm so so so sorry. Sorry but even to me this chapter sucked, I just didn't have much inspiration or enthusiasm to write. I'm trying my best though.

To My new wonderful beta **TotallyTwilightObsessed **sorry you couldn't beta this one I wanted to get it out as soon as possible, but my next chapter will be sent to you by Sunday morning, just give me an email to send it to

**Have suggestions on where they should go? PM me**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 12: Alice, really?**

**BPOV**

"What do you mean, I'm sorry!!" I exclaimed. For the past hour I had begged and pleaded for Alice to share rooms with me. I was an engaged woman. Engaged woman do not share rooms with other men.

We were sitting on a bench facing the ocean in The Rocks while Rosalie went to get us some coffee and treats nearby at a local Starbucks. The boys had gone site seeing or something like that.

"I'm sorry Bella, but with my parents around I'd never be able to stay in a room with Jasper, I mean their cool and all but they are sort of old fashioned in that industry. You have to understand that! You practically lived with us for the past I don't know how many years!"

"But Alice, I'm your best friend; you're choosing a guy over me, that is not fair!" I whined I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and jutted my lower lip out into what I thought would make a very convincing pout.

"Don't be like that Bella, you have to understand. Please…It's only for a week and half till we go up to Port Douglas then you'd spend the whole summer with me and Rose in a room. Get some pillows and cushions and have him sleep on the floor."

"No Alice it just won't work." I firmly stood my ground; I was going to win this argument.

"Aw come on Bella."

"Alice I'm engaged and Edward and I aren't even on the best terms right now."

"But I thought you and Edward were friends again?" That caught me off guard how did she know? Edward and I only agreed to be civil last night.

"How did you know?"

Alice's' face grew wide into a huge smile. "Well…a little birdie told me that he was excited all day now. He's being going nonstop about how you'd forgiven him and how'd you'd be back to being friends again."

I felt my own face grow into a goofy smile. I must have looked like a dork. "Really?"

"Of course, it's like his personality made a 360 degree turn. You just can't upset him now by moving out of the room, he'd think he'd done something wrong."

"Well if you put it that way."

"It's done then, your staying with Edward."

"And who is that birdie if I may ask?"

"Well him, he told me"

"Oh that's so sweet."

Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Whatever; but only until we reach Port Douglas."I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out into the bay. We sat in a comfortable silence staring out into the horizon.

Alice did victory laps around the bench. Her face was pulled up in a smile that I was afraid would break her face; she danced around the bench doing silly moves; her arms were flailing in the air. After about the tenth lap she sat down breathless. We took one good look at each other and burst out laughing.

But because I am not one for having much luck, I fell backwards off the bench onto the concrete; the laughing didn't stop though. It only grew louder. Once we settled down we chatted about the different sites and places we needed to visit while we were here.

Surprisingly Alice had already gone to Australia a few times when she was younger; what surprised me the most was that even though she had already seen practically the whole country she acted as if it was a shiny brand new toy. One that had to be put into a cabinet for protection of being destroyed.

"What's up girlies? Ready for a fun filled day?" Rosalie sashayed**(I don't know why but that is my favorite word now)** towards us with a bag of sweets in one hand and a tray of coffee in another. My confidence dropped a few points. She looked like a supermodel. People around us stared at her with awe. To say I wasn't jealous was a complete lie.

"That depends on what our fun filled day is." I grabbed the coffee labeled Bella and looked through the sweets. I ended up grabbing a blueberry muffin. Its aroma was mouthwatering and irresistible. I took a bite not caring to offer any.

"Well, shopping is defiantly one of them but besides that I thought we could go see the Darling Harbour, maybe take a day cruise or see the Sydney Aquarium, or even go to the IMAX, oh I know we should." Rosalie cut Alice off.

"One at a time hun, first shopping then we will go with whatever we feel like doing afterwards." Rosalie said. I rolled my eyes. Yup today will be fun.

_Meanwhile back with the guys…_

**EPOV**

Emmett and Jasper were still not my biggest fans. They avoided as much conversation as they could. Emmett drove the car while Jasper took shotgun while I sat in back of the SUV my legs draped across the seat. They were arguing about who would win in a cat fight. Lindsey Lohan or Nicole Richie. I added my few cents here and there but otherwise kept quite.

As a child I had gone to Australia many times, and faintly recognized the streets and stores. Emmett and Jasper were caught up in their argument and didn't seem to be paying much attention to the road.

I decided to be bold and speak up. "Um do you have any idea where were going?"

Jasper turned a fraction of an inch. "Bondi Beach."

"And your aware that its winter here and we don't have any swim suits with us right?"

"Whoever said we were swimming Eddie boy. Tell me; who goes to beaches?" Emmett asked. He glanced at me through the rear view mirror.

"People."

"What kind of people?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Kids, guys, girls, senior citizens. What's your point?"

"Girls Edward Girls, _hot_ girls will be there. "

"And you know Rose will kill you if she finds out?"

"And that's why she isn't here." He said complacently. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"What about you Jasper, I know you'd never do something like that."

"Food, they've got good food; plus I was the smarter one and actually packed some swim suits to wear. I wasn't expecting to do much today anyways."

"Couldn't we have done something more productive with our day?"

"Then what do you suppose we do without the girls."

"Climb the Harbour Bridge."

"Snaps we should have done that." Jasper said snapping his fingers jokingly.

"Soon boys soon." Emmett turned his attention back to driving.

The car grew awkwardly quite. They went back to ignoring me again. I knew I deserved it but I was going to make certain that by the end of the summer it would be like high school never happened; and we were the best of friends again.

My thoughts drifted back to Bella; and our current bed situation. I being the gentlemen I would sleep on the couch or have room service bring up extra cushions and pillows up for us; but I worried if Bella would be comfortable enough to do that.

As soon as we found a good parking space in a street we got out of the car. The weather was near freezing in my opinion and as soon as a breeze of wind hit I felt shivers run down my spine. I took the jacket in the back seat that I was smart enough to bring and wore it over me Volcom graphic tee.

"I propose we go down to the beach first." Emmett concluded.

"I second that vote." Jasper raised his hand.

Walking down the street both woman and men alike gave us lusty longing stares that were hard to ignore. Emmett being the immature one wanted to have fun with his power; he winked and wolf whistled at a few unsuspecting woman. They swooned at his gestures. He was having a grand ole day until one of those ladies almost tripped down a flight of stairs.

"Emmett don't you feel at all guilty about flirting with other woman. "

"Well Edward yes, but that doesn't mean we can't help find a girl for you." He nudged me ribs. "Your single, you're good looking. I bet you half these woman would gladly line up before you for a chance for a date."

"Yea but none of these are Bella." I mumbled.

Jasper's eyes widened as he stared at me shocked. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I sure didn't hear nothing. What are you hiding?" He gave me a sly smile raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing Jasper."

He let it go, but gave me a knowing look. I knew at that instant that he knew my secret. I only hoped that he'd keep it a secret.

"So anything interesting happen when we left you and Bella alone last night?" Emmett said.

"Actually yes, Bella forgave me." Emmett's look said "Yeah Right? After all you did."

"I'm serious Emmett. We talked last night, about our insecurities and my reasons for acting that way. We just talked, and I really hope that we can become close again." I didn't mention that I just might try to win her heart as well.

"Well that calls for a celebration; we are going to reserve dining for Guillaume at Bennelong; and then possibly go clubbing" **( I went there like twice will in Australia and recommend it to any one who may visit Sydney. It may be a bit pricey for some people ex. Fish and chips 45. But it is worth it. Site of restaurant on profile)**

"Now that's a good idea; but what are we celebrating?" I added.

"Oh the fact that we don't have to kick your ass now every few days, or even have to worry about having you in the same room anymore." I nodded.

Sometime during our talk we didn't see a group of girls starting to walk towards us. "Hey guys." A black haired girl said, with a supposed seductive tone. Another bimbo throwing herself at us. I mentally groaned.

"We saw you men sitting here all alone and thought you could use some…company." She said; again attempting to be seductive. Her friend to the right pushed her chest out a little, leaving us a very good look at her cleavage. They were all wearing extremely skimpy bikinis.

I was thankful that the girls weren't here at the moment, who knows what Alice and Rosalie would have said to them.

"No thanks." Jasper said in a polite tone; but they weren't having it. The girl to the left of the black haired girl 'accidentally_' _dropped the beach bag she was holding and bent down giving us an even better look at her cleaving

"You know were gay right?" Emmett said I coughed to hide the laugh I so wanted to do.

Shock was evident on their faces. Their blushes gave Bella's a run for her money. The black haired girl rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Oh well then, I'm sorry to bother you. Maybe we could be friends, but I got to go. You know to the ladies room." She half ran off with the two other bimbos after her.

We burst out laughing at their failed attempts. In the distance you could see them flirting with other poor unsuspecting guys.

"Come on guys; let's grab some lunch." For the usually mature one Jasper was being immature. He swayed his hips back and forth. He was acting gay. Which made Emmett and me laugh even harder.

"Coming darling." I stood up and followed Jasper up towards some restaurants. The looks of admiration and lust we got turned into shock, disgust, and sadness. It was hilarious; but to keep up the act we avoided laughing.

Emmett followed close behind, swaying his hips as well. We went on with this till we reached a small fast food restaurant that sold mainly fish and chips. It was best known for it.

Enjoying our food, we talked about college and our futures. We caught up on things we had missed out for the past four years.

_Back to the girls…_

"What's next?" We had gone shopping for over five hours; luck was on my side today. I was feeling high-spirited over the fact that instead of the usual eight hour shopping trips we had actually stopped to do something else. I was thankful for Rosalie for being on my side. She suggested we stop, though Alice did complain.

I was excited to see the sites of Sydney. Already from what I could tell, everything was more green and cleaner than the US. The population isn't much over twenty million. So that left a lot of room for wilderness.

"We are going to see an aquarium in Darling Harbour, then just chill for the rest of the day till we meet up with the guys. Good?" Rosalie and I nodded our head simultaneously.

We called a taxi, who was more than happy to drive us to Darling Harbour. He had this grin on his face the whole drive; and when we were getting out of the car he didn't charge saying "You girls made my day." We gave him a tip anyway.

One thing that I had noticed since coming here was that Australia was very modern, and everything was close to the beach. Darling Harbour was just so cute. Small trains provided transportation for people who didn't want to walk from one end of the Harbour to the other. Large pots held flowers, and many lamps stood in between them.

We linked arms and skipped down to the museum. I was really happy to be here. I never wanted to go back. This was the opportunity of a lifetime.

The Sydney Aquarium though small had more fish species than any other aquarium I had gone to. What really touched me though was that they had a room full called the Seal Sanctuary where old show seals or injured seals were taken in and lived there.The seals were all so cute and loving. I felt bad that many of them could never return to the wild again.

When we left that room we went down a series of stairs that lead the Open Ocean exhibit which had the sharks and larger fish, Alice was freaked out and held on to our hands. She kept muttering. "The glass won't break, the glass won't break."

A little bit later when we were satisfied with looking at the exhibit we headed out and looked at the Barrier Reef fish, birds, and mammals. We spent over an hour staring at the strange mammal they call a Platypus. You honestly just wanted to hug it. It looked like a plush toy.

When we left the aquarium we took a break by the Chinese Garden they had there.

"So Bella tell us what our dear Edward and you were talking about last night." Alice inquired.

"You and Edward talked?" Rosalie said; her face turned into a frown. "Why didn't you tell me Bella?"

"Well I wasn't the one that told Alice either. Apparently Edward did."

"OK fine but tell us what did he say?" I told Alice and Rosalie everything in details, and when I was done speaking they both look shocked.

"He loves you." Alice said in a not so convincing shocked voice. I could have sworn she knew it all along.

"Yes but you guys know that I already have someone else in my life. It's too late." Alice briefly looked at Rose and they had a silent conversation before changing the subject to how cute the Platypus was.

_Once again back to the boys…_

"Did you see the way those girls fled when we said were gay?" We were laughing again over what we did at Bondi. We were driving down to the Sydney Opera house to make reservations for Guillaume at Bennelong.

"Yeah and the faces of people in the street when you swayed your hips like a girl." I told Emmett.

"We should do that more often." Emmett was a little bit too excited.

"Now come on man that was a one time thing only. I don't want to risk public embarrassment like that again."

"Fine" I really missed hanging out with Jasper and Emmett for the past few years.

After parking in the Opera House parking lot I gaped at the marvel of the Opera House it was so extravagant. The size; the shape. It was impressive to say at the least.

I barely kept up with the guys while walking to the restaurant. I was still dumb struck by the building. We quickly made our reservations, though it was hard. But with a bit of persuasion and dazzling we got it.

It was nearing six and we had to be there at 9:30. I took out my cellular phone and called Alice.

"Hey"

"Hey Alice get back to the hotel. We just got reservations for Guillaume at Bennelong at 9:30 and I'm giving you the heads up to get ready. Then were going to a club"

"Alright Ed," I cringed when she said Ed. "but you guys can't see us till were done getting ready I want us to look stunning." In the background I could hear Bella complaining and it made me chuckle.

"See you soon Al." It was her turn to cringe.

This was going to be an interesting night. I wondered what Bella would look like. She was already sinfully beautiful. I couldn't imagine how much more she could get.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**An author's story: **Funny thing, while in Australia for 3 months I picked up a bit of the accent, so when I went back to the states my friends made fun of me. I mean I've never had an American accent, no since I'm bilingual I've always sort of had an accent but now with the Australian one added I sound awesome. LoL

**Some important stuff:**I love to have reviews so give me 25+ and I will post it as soon as my beta reads it and gives the ok. I've already got the draft and am going to send it to her once she reviews this chapter. Just to make it up to you. I feel ashamed. There wasn't much point to this chapter; just another filler. But the girls and guys needed some time apart.

Congrats to: **Edwardslover304** who will be receiving my next chapter earlier for you are my 100th reviewer. You will be getting the same unbetaed chapter as my beta will.


	12. Sort of a date

BPOV

"Bella you look absolutely breathtaking." Alice gushed; she had just finished primping me and was admiring her work.

"Spin around for me a few times." She asked, but there was a under lying command to it. I obediently like the good girl I was spun around and Alice's eyes grew even more adoring. Honestly I didn't think I looked that special.

"Bella, this moment may be my proudest yet, don't ruin it for me okay." Her eyes were brimming with tears. The door opened and Rosalie came in.

"I was just going to ask if…" he stopped short and let out an audible gasp.

"Bella...You look amazing!" She screamed. "No fair Alice, do me next." She joked but Alice was too caught up with admiring me to answer. Rosalie had an odd knowing expression which I couldn't figure out. "Bella you're so beautiful."

"Alright alright you guys have probably pointed that out for me for like the one millionth time lets get going shall we?" I was feeling awkward having so much attention on me. The girls nodded and Alice went back to the bathroom for a last makeup check reapplying anything that might have smudged. Rosalie grabbed her purse from my bed and one by one we left the room.

Our feet echoed in the hallways no one was there. Silently we stood waiting for the elevator. I glanced at a wall mirror near by and gazed at my appearance one last time. Alice really had done a good job.

Rosalie nudged me to follow her into the elevator and we silently went down to the lobby where the boys were to wait for us by the check in counter.

In the lobby employees and guests alike swooned and admired us from afar. Some dared to even cat call us. But no heads were left unturned. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had seemed to have noticed we had arrived from all the stares.

The turned in their seats jaws hanging ajar with shocked faces. They ungracefully stumbled to us. Emmett and Jasper were first to meet there dates.

"I guess that leaves you with me huh?" I asked Edward. He only nodded jaw still hanging open.

"Edward spit it out!!!" Alice gasped in feigned horror.

It seemed to have broken him from whatever trance for he quickly shut his mouth and his expression turned to anxiousness.

"What! Spit what out!"

"The fly! OMG you just swallowed one. Didn't anyone tell you to never leave your jaw open?" She teased. He sent her a death glare then returned to the awed state we was in last.

"Bella you look really beautiful." Jasper complimented. Being me I blushed a tomato red. He chuckled but stepped back to let Emmett talk to me. Emmett gazed upon me with sister like adoration. He bent over and whispered in my ear.

"Bella you could even give Rosalie a run for her money." I giggled and again blushed. The men took their rightful place by their woman while Edward quietly followed me. We exited the hotel and I offered to ask the valet for the car, I tipped the man five dollars when our car arrived and we took our seats in a girl boy girl boy fashion with Jasper and Alice in front.

Conversations were light, nothing too big. Most of it was along the lines of what we had done over the day. Occasionally we would talk about graduation, but everyone seemed to avoid that subject as much as possible.

Edward having the window seat looked out for most of the ride. Only answering when directly talked to. Since it was dark outside excluding the freeway lamp posts and the occasional building I wondered what he was looking at.

I noticed that when he did look our way he had looked anywhere but at me, and when he did catch my eye something flashed before him that I could not comprehend.

Rosalie and Alice kept looking at him as well. Jasper had this weird smile on his face while Emmett…well he was being Emmett. It was like everyone knew about some secret and didn't care to tell me about it. They were all acting suspicious.

When we got relatively close to the Opera house many building started to pop up. The city became full of life, with many colors that reflected off of the Opera House and stores in every corner. People in probably designer jackets strolled by. The bridge had countless cars buzzing by at high speeds. The ocean was filled with boats of every kind, from taxis to cargo boats.

We pulled into a parking lot that didn't look anywhere close to the Opera house but had supposed elevators and stairs that led up to it.

Circling the lot a few times, some people didn't want to park anywhere higher than the third floor we found an empty spot. Carefully not to hit any cars next to us we opened the doors and headed out to the Opera House.

Up the Elevator and to the first floor which consisted of the many restaurants and stores was amazing. The view of the city was breathtaking and the ocean was marvelous.

Together we posed different ways and took single persons shots as well. We had reservations for 9:30 and it was almost nine. Alice, Rosalie, and I excused ourselves and headed through the doors that led to the entertainment room where they held the events and had Bennelong. Nearby there was a restroom in which we entered without problems for there was a show on at that time.

The bathrooms were even amazing the water seemed to disappear into thin air when washing hands and the dead giveaway was soap studs left behind from washing hands.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rosalie exclaimed doing a little twirl.

"Now aren't you happy we dragged you here Bella?" Alice joined in with Rosalie and the twirling.

"Yes it is, and I'm extremely thankful you took me here Alice" I reapplied some lip gloss that had smudged when Alice, Rosalie and I placed kisses on each others cheeks while posing for one of the pictures.

I wiped off some of their left over lipstick from my cheek as well. When the girls had finally calmed down they too cleaned themselves as well. When we exited the restroom the guys were sitting on a sofa waiting for us.

"Took you long enough." Emmett huffed; Rosalie skipped over to his side and gave him a smack in the head.

"Our table is almost ready and we need to get there so they don't give it away. It's really busy tonight and they can't afford to have the party away while their table is being called." Edward explained calmly.

We entered the restaurant and the first thing I noticed was that it had a lot of art on the wall. But it wasn't the typical type of art it had its own kind of flair to it. It had long vases at the top of the staircase and many odd shapes playing instruments.

I nudged Alice. "Alice what type of paintings are these? I've seen them around a lot, and I saw them being sold in streets."

"You mean the paintings, well there Aboriginal art. The Aboriginal are the natives to this country and there art is quite different indeed. But isn't it beautiful. We should totally buy some while were here." I agreed to the beautiful part but the second half I silently disagreed.

The Host looked us three girls up and down in which the guys sent a nasty glare too. He must have gotten the signal for he kept he head forward all the way to our table.

Being seated we looked at the menu. I felt slightly uncomfortable with the high prices and decided on a soup. For it may have been the only thing to fill me up at the cheapest price.

Reading into my mind Alice said. "If you dare order something small because of the price, only I and the dear Lord up above will know what will happen to you." She sent me a death glare. I stiffened in my seat and decided on the next cheapest food. The Fennel and Globe Artichoke.

An elderly man approached our table.

"Hello my name is Steven and I'll be your server tonight, may I get you any drinks?" He politely asked. His gaze never lingered on any one person.

"I guess I'll have a coke." I feebly replied.

"Make that two." Edward winked at me.

"Water would be nice." Jasper politely ordered.

"An ice tea for me and the lady here." Emmett gestured.

"And I'll have a sprite thanks." Alice sang.

Steven nodded wordlessly and left.

"I like this guy." Emmett suddenly proclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because he isn't either staring at us with lust or staring down your shirts," Rosalie smacked him in the head.

"I guess your right."

"Aren't I always?" Emmett conceitedly stated. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Idiot," Alice coughed.

Steven came back with our drinks. Placing them in there respectful place.

"Are you ready to order, or do you need a few more minutes?"

"Were good, I'll have the Fennel and Globe Artichoke."

Alice shook her head at me. "No she is actually going to have the Barrosa Valley Chicken." I took a look at the menu and found it to be one of the most expensive dishes on the menu. I sent Alice a glare and she glared right back.

"I'm sorry Bella but I really would like you not to care about prices for once. Tonight is supposed to be special. Our first day in Australia is officially ending and we need to celebrate it. Besides we also came because you two." She pointed at Edward. "Are now friends again."

After that the rest of the group ordered there dishes and Steven left.

When our food arrived we were all quite; I guess walking around all day makes you hungry like that.

"Excuses us please" Rosalie took mine and Alice's hand and dragged us off the restroom. Once we were successfully inside Rosalie retouched her makeup.

"You know Bella some one can't seem to take their eyes off of you."

"Who?" I hadn't noticed any waiters or other guests look my way."

"Edward silly, all night he has been stealing glances at you."

"No he isn't you guys stop it." I blushed.

"Don't deny it, you know you like it." Alice teased.

"Alice." I scolded. "You know that we are barely friends, nothing is really back to normal just yet. I don't think of him that way."

Alice shrugged but kept grinning. "Whatever floats your boat."

Getting back to our table the guys had already ordered desserts and there were plates and plates of various goods; plus a cart of cheese.

They had ordered two pots of tea, one green and one black. There were four cappuccinos placed in the center and they were in the middle of a heated argument.

Sitting down Edward handed me a fork and smiled at me. "Dig in; the dessert may even be better than the main course itself." I dipped my fork into Crème Brule and the different flavors melted into my mouth in a very satisfying way. My senses begged for more but I moved on to the next one. I grabbed the small plate in front of me and placed a small portion of every dessert there.

The roasted pears with the juicy Nougat was delectable. Washing it down with the hot cup of tea really made my day. Everyone was happy and joyful. It was nice having an outing like this.

It seemed like forever the last time we so freely were able to talk and be carefree and it felt good.

Steven came back one last time and handed us the check. We agreed to split the bill one sixth of the bill each.

I dug into my wallet and pulled out my share and put it in; plus a few dollars as a tip for Steven. Leaving Edward pulled out my seat for me.

"I see that you're still into chivalry."

"Of course."

Deciding to stay out a little longer we walked through the streets not wandering far as our car was still in the opera house parking lot.

There was a full moon outside and the water glistened underneath it. A few stars showed from the blanket of clouds covering them. Around us the city was busy and full of life. Couples passed and joggers ran at full speed.

Jasper and Alice snuggled close by in a loving embrace. Emmett bent down for a gentle kiss on Rosalie's lips. I felt a sting of home sickness. I missed having Jake around. I looked at Edward wondering how he must feel in this situation, now that I knew he loved me.

But looking at him he looked gorgeous with the wind blowing through his hair making it even more disheveled then usual. He had a distant and content look. Noticing my gaze he smiled back and we both let out a laugh.

Truly a perfect ending to a perfect night.

Epov

I got closer to Bella and whispered to her ear, "Why don't we ditch these lovebirds have some fun of our own?"

Bella looked at me with the cutest expression a mixture between confusion and uneasiness.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see over there," I pointed across the Harbour Bridge. "There is a little theme park called Luna Park. We could go there for a while." She lit up instantly.

"Oh please can we?" She squealed. "Yeah, let's go." I grabbed onto her hands and we quietly walked away. Alice seemed to notice and gave me thumbs up. I smiled at her.

I grasped Bella's hand tighter and started running.

"Edward what are you doing?" He asked In between laughs.

"Running away, can't you tell?" When we were far enough so that I was sure that the gang wouldn't find us, I called a cab.

I opened the door for Bella, while she gave me a curtsy and slid in. I ran to the other side and got in as well.

"Where to?" the man asked.

"Luna Park," He nodded.

"Are you sure it's ok if we left the others behind. They may have wanted to come." Bella said out of the blue, concern clouded her face.

I squeezed her hand. "It's ok, I'm sure they were going to couple things that would have been awkward." She didn't seem assured but dropped the subject.

"What do you want to do first when we go to Luna?" I asked, hoping that I could change the mood in Bella. This would be one of the rare chances I would get to be with her alone.

Bella tapped her chin. "Um, let's see…the Ferris Wheel?"

"As you wish." I gave her the crooked smile that I knew melted her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I paid the man his money and ran out to open the door for Bella as well. She thanked me and didn't let go of my hand.

I was doing my happy dance right now. I led Bella towards the large Ferris wheel , but I caught Bella eyeing the food stands and got an idea. "Bella you want something to eat." She seemed to ponder over the

"Well we just ate, but what the heck," I changed course and followed the smell of barbequed chicken. We passed through the crowd of people slowly. At a time like this who knew this place would be so busy, but who was I to complain it gave me a reason to hold Bella's hand.

"Edward? Let's go this way I thought I saw a cotton candy stand." She went up on her tippy toes and tried looking over the heads of people and when she saw what she wanted she guided us towards the stand.

"How many?" A woman around her forties asked us. Bella looked up at me; I shook my head.

"Just one, and could you get us a bottle of water too?"

"Sure."The woman set off to work, but before Bella could pay her and I pulled out some change in my pocket and gave it to the woman.

"Hey Edward, that was not nice." She gave me a scolding look.

"Well I never said I was nice." I teased.

"You can have since you paid for it." She shoved the sweet into my hand. "Ah come on Bella don't be like that it's my treat, since you willingly agreed to come with me here."

"No way."

"Please Bella just this once don't argue with me. We've just started a new friendship between us don't ruin it like this."

"Then maybe shouldn't buy me anything." She looked at me scornfully.

"Come on."

"But then how could I repay you Edward? I got nothing to offer."

"I know how you could make it up though." I looked at her hopefully.

"What is it?"

"A kiss." Bella shifted uncomfortably, and gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm not sure about that Edward."

"It's either that or you'll have to accept the fact that you just got something from me, and you can't repay me."

"Fine." She said dramatically. She took the bottle of water and cotton candy back from me.

"Just close your eyes." I raised an eyebrow at her. Shaking my head I did, but I instantly regretted it for something wet hit my face soaking my hair and clothing. The cold water shocked me and left me feeling uncomfortably cold. "Bella I'll give you ten seconds to run and them I'm coming after you." I said calmly. I smiled so that Bella knew that I wasn't seriously upset over it.

I heard a fit of laughter leaving and I began laughing as well. _So unpredictable_.

The woman selling the cotton candy was giggling to herself quietly.

"Quite a girlfriend you have there, take good care of her okay?"

"Oh she isn't my girlfriend." I said a bit sadly.

"Well that's a shame."

"Yea. Can I have bottle water please?" My blissful mood had long gone and I felt lonely. I pulled out another dollar for her but she shook her head.

"It's on me kid, you have fun." I thanked her and ran off after the direction I last heard Bella's musical laughter.

Holding the water bottle in my hand tightly I searched all the stands nearby that I could find, and knew my chances of finding her where slim. In a place as crowded as here it would be almost impossible to find her.

I stopped watching and tried searching for the Bella's perfect mahogany colored hair, but when I thought I saw her. Another wave of cold hit me followed by musical laughter.

BPOV

Edward spun around and his appearance left me immobile and I was unable to speak. Edward looked like a model from a hair-gel company, his auburn, bronze hair, dripping wet, sparkling like diamonds. His face lit up to a breathtaking smile under the street lamp, so breathtaking that my heart almost stopped beating.

His childlike eyes smoldered mine. I wanted to take a picture of this moment, for I wished it would last forever.

But luck was never on my side and this moment just had to end when I was lifted off my feet and flung over his shoulder. Even his laughter could make me melt.

_Not good Bella. You have a fiancé! A fiancé!_

"What are you doing Edward?" I said in between my own laughter. "Getting you back for what you did to me." I had no idea what he was going to do but I didn't want to find out either.

"Let go of me Edward." I tried wiggling my way out of his grasp and onto the floor, but it was of no use. He was too strong.

"No way," I once again was dropped somewhere hard which looked like to be a picnic table. It greatly confused me.

He looked at me with an evil glint in his eye before attacking me with tickling.

"Ah ha ha ha ha stop ha ha Edward ha ha it hurts ha ha" But he wouldn't stop and the tickling had become insufferable. "Please ha stop ha I surrender ha ha no ha more." The tickling stopped and I felt better.

"Paybacks a bitch ain't it?" He said with a goofy grin, I smacked his arm playfully.

"Don't you ever do that again you hear me?"

"Ok ok fine. How about an ice cream?"

"As long as I get to pay though." I defiantly wanted to pay him back for the cotton candy that I had been so rude to forget while running.

"As you wish my lady."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok ok remember when you were like ten and you went up to Jim Sofer and were about to tell him off for making fun of Alice and you fell flat on your face?" After getting the ice cream we sat near the dock and reminisced about the older days when we were children and words like love and marriage were in fairy tale books.

Edward glanced at his watch.

"We should get out of here."

I nodded and swallowed what was left of my ice cream. He had an amused smile on his face.

"What is there something on my face?"

"Yes in fact there is." I turned red with embarrassment. Great now not only do you have something on our face but you're also a tomato. Edward reached down cautiously and gently wiped the corner of my mouth. His touch made me feel like a porcelain doll. I liked it. His fingers lingered on my skin for what seemed like ages. He moved it cautiously up my cheek and pulled a loose strand of hair behind my ear. It took great willpower not to pull his hand back when he pulled away/

"Come on you must be tired." And as if on cue I yawned.

"Your right."

Once again he led me to the busy streets of Sydney into all the noise once again. The cities glow made his pale skin glow, he looked like a vampire.

Edward's voice broke me out of my inner thoughts. "Ready to go?"

"Yea." I climbed into the cab, and the last thing I remember after that was falling asleep on Edward's shoulder.


	13. Flight to Paradise preview

**This is a PREVIEW!!!! I was totally stuck from there and I really didn't want to take forever. Plus I need to sleep since its late and I wake up early to work out. The more is to come tomorrow if I get some help.**

**Need another beta too because sadly mine isn't around a lot. I tried contacting her but got no reply. ******

_Chapter 14: On my flight to Paradise_

_**BPOV**_

Edward and I were laying side by side in a meadow. The atmosphere was peaceful and there was no one there but the two of us. Nearby you could hear a stream flowing and the sounds of nature filled the air. My head was on his chiseled chest and I was reading a book. Edward absentmindedly drew circles in my abdomen staring up at the sky. It tickled and I couldn't help but giggle now and then.

I was getting to the climax of the story and my concentration was set firmly on the book when Edward lifted up my tank top an inch and kissed my stomach. The sensation caused me to gasp and drop the book down losing my page in the process.

"Do you know how beautiful you look just sitting there?" He asked his voice filled with love and admiration. He continued giving me butterfly kisses up my stomach ever so slowly pushing my tank top up as he went.

"Edward," I couldn't help but give a moan. His hands caressed me, following the pattern of his kisses. My hands subconsciously went into his hair, and I clutched them. I felt him smile against my skin.

"Bella," My body shivered at how husky his voice was starting to sound. His hands were like magic, they felt so good. When he reached the bottom of my bra he stopped and started kissing down slowly to the edge of my jeans. My back arched in response to his gentle touches and I was moaning with every kiss.

"Do you know how tempting you are? How much I want you?" Edward pressed our bodies together letting me feel his growing problem. My hands held on tighter to his hair keeping him to me.

He continued his butterfly kisses on my neck. Every inch of my body wanted him.

"Edward kiss me," I pleaded; I wondered how his sensual lips would feel against mine. He gave me a sexy smile and grabbed my face gently.

"As you wish love," I closed me eyes and…..

Wind was blown on my face. My eyes fluttered open and I came face to face with Edward. His face was inches away and he was smiling down crookedly. My face grew hot and I was extremely embarrassed about my dream.

"Why so flushed Bella?" Edward asked. He hadn't moved his face and I could smell minty fresh breath on me. Once again I longed to taste his lips wondering if they were as soft as they looked.

_This is so wrong._ I knew I had a habit of talking in my sleep and I wondered how much I had said. I would need to call Jacob and knock some sense into me. I was engaged and couldn't have these types of thoughts about other men.

"This room is extremely hot." I turned my head, I wasn't the best liar and my face usually showed it all. Edward chuckled but left me alone. The bed creaked and I assumed Edward had gotten off.

"We need to get packing, Alice wants us down by 8:30 to eat breakfast. The airplane leaves at eleven." His voice came from inside the bathroom. I looked at the clock by the nightstand that said it was 6:30 am.

"Where to this time?"

"The Gold Coast." I groggily got up and started packing.

---

If there was one person I knew could keep their mouth shut it was Rosalie. Sure Jasper was a better rock but only Rosalie could truly understand how I felt at the moment. Alice had too big of a mouth and would probably tell Edward about my dream.

When we arrived at the airport and checked in I asked Rosalie to come with me to a nearby coffee stand. I gave her a look and she instantly knew what it meant.

"What's going on Bella? You seem skittish." Rosalie asked once we were far enough that no one could hear us.

"Last night I had a dream and I don't know what to make of it,"

"Do tell." There was no line so we ordered our drinks. I paid the guy working there for the coffee and sat down on a nearby sofa. I retold Rosalie my dream while she sat down intently listening to what I said.

"You think your mind is trying to tell you something Bella." I shook my head. "Maybe you're falling for him."

"Rosalie you know that isn't going to happen, after all he did to me its hard even now at times to be around him. I forgave him for his deeds and I've been trying to go back to the way things were but sometimes I can't help but wonder if he'll hurt me again."

Rosalie rose and eyebrow at me skeptically. "So you're saying you don't have any feelings towards Edward whatsoever? Not even an attraction?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a little attracted to him, he was my first love." Rosalie looked at me sympathetically.

"The only piece of advice I can give you Bella is this and listen carefully." I twisted in my seat so I could look at her properly.

"Bella, you're not a married woman yet." I was going to interrupt her when she held out a hand to stop me. "There is nothing wrong if you drop your guard a little around your feelings and see what happens. Who knows you may even realize Jacob wasn't the one. Live a little okay?" Before I could say anything to her, Emmett interrupted our girl time announcing it was time to board. I dumped the rest of my beverage into the trash can and left with my friends off to the Gold Coast.

Maybe I could follow some of her advice.

---

I didn't believe Alice when she told me that Gold Coast was even more beautiful than Sydney but when I stepped out of the airplane I was shocked at how wrong I was. This was paradise. The weather was humid and we had no problems renting out another car. We weren't going to stay here very long apparently. In two days we would leave this place for our final destination in Port Douglas.

Port Douglas was supposed to be even better than Surfers Paradise and this time I believed Alice. All the partying and travelling was wearing me down and I felt exhausted. I just needed a good nights rest and a day of relaxation.

The Cullens hadn't gone to any extremes this time and agreed on a less glamorous car. Well less glamorous for them. Emmett decided he was going to pick out a car and choose a Jeep Wrangler similar to his car because he felt manly in it. We didn't get a second car and piled in along with our entire luggage. It was pretty tight I admit but it didn't matter.

I closed my eyes and drifted off deep into thought. I was going to run away from Alice a bit, pamper myself in my own way. I'd go and do a little souvenir shopping, maybe sit at the beach. This morning while checking my emails I looked up some events going on in the area. Tonight they had a bazaar and I was planning on going.

It would be nice and relaxing.

Jasper nudged my shoulder. "Bella we're here, come on." The clock in the jeep said that thirty minutes had passed. Alice had already run out and was probably checking in. The bell hop climbed in and a few others grabbed our luggage.

I wandered off quietly into a door next to the hotel. It was large and stood out because of its gold color. Upon entering it I found a little mall. I looked at the navigation and it read that the bottom floor held a super market. _Perfect_ I was only planning on eating convenient cheap food while I was here.

"Kind of nice here isn't it?" I abruptly turned around and saw Edward in all his Adonis glory. I nodded. "When we come to the Gold Coast I usually come down here for shopping." He took my hand in his and I couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together. "How about we have another Bella and Edward day." He winked.

I looked at him hesitantly. "What about the others won't they want to come too?"

"Don't worry about it I've already handled it. Their doing couple things so they don't really mind." His eyes looked hopeful.

"I guess, but I'm paying." Edward laughed but agreed. We walked through the mall hand in hand like the older times. I felt bad for putting Edward through this. I knew he loved me and what I was doing wasn't helping much with my 'lets be friends' speech. I found a few calling cards that I decided to buy and we headed towards the visitor center.

A middle aged woman stood behind the desk busily typing on a computer.

"Excuse me?" I politely asked. I felt rude interrupting her but it was her job. She looked up from her screen and flashed me a very fake smile. Everything about her just screamed 'I hate this job'.

"What can I do for you?"

"We were wondering what type of things we can do in this area and nearby for entertainment."

"This area has wonderful beaches and there are many shops nearby the rent out boards and other objects related to the beach, a little further inland and there are theme parks such as SeaWorld and Dreamland. We also offer tickets to dine and watch shows where they serve you food while you watch a live show being performed. Besides that there are many tours available."

"Can I look at the theme park brochures?" She handed them to me and went back to her work after asking if we needed any further assistance.

"Which one Bella?" Edward was looking through some of the different brochures.

"You decide." He shook his head

"Nope" He popped the 'p' and hid the papers behind his back. "Pick a hand." I smiled at his idea.

"The right one." He took out his left and handed me the brochures that were in his hand.

"Now which hand?" I chose the left again and it continued in this fashion until there was only one brochure left. "Now close your eyes." I rolled my eyes but obeyed. He put his own over my eyes. He played the drum roll beat with his tongue and took his hands off and handed me the paper.

"All this for a piece of paper." I mocked.

"Of course" I stuck my tongue.

"So what does it say?"

"Um lets see…." I turned it over to the front. "Dreamworld."

Edward rubbed his hands together. "Dreamworld it is. You got every thing you need or should we stop by the hotel?"

"The hotel, if you don't mind I just need my bag and it should be in by large duffel bag. It has my name on it so finding it shouldn't be too hard."

"Sure"

When Edward was gone I decided to call Jacob. I had no idea what time it was there but I was sure he wouldn't be mad at me for calling. The calling card was hard to figure out and took well over five minutes but I finally got the line to ring.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system --- --- ---- is not available to page this number press five now._

_Beep._

He hadn't answered at it disappointed me a little but then again he rarely had his phone on him when he was sleeping.

"Hey Jacob it's me Bella, don't worry about calling back because I'll call again later. I just wanted to let you know that I'm having fun here, but I really miss you. Can't wait to here from you soon. Love you! Bye."

Edward decided in that moment to appear he handed me my bag. "Ready?' He offered me his arm.

"Ready." I took it.

--

If you would have known how long it took to write this chapter. Gosh whenever I gave in to whatever I ended up writing a depressing chapter where Bella got slapped. Edward gave angry hugs (haha sounds funny) and Alice was crying uncontrollably. I need to save those things for later chapters. This was supposed to be a fun bonding chapie. It took days to write this chapter….well more like a week and a half. The reason I updated part of the chapter tonight was because of **xXxWaitingOnMyOwnEmmettxXx **I like flattery and she totally flattered me with her 'this is my favorite story' thing.


	14. Chapter 14

FYI for anyone interested┘I neither have the time nor the creative ability to write this story. I am not a good storyteller and was wondering if anyone would like to take over, I'll gladly send them the general direction this story was headed so they have an idea of what to do. Otherwise I will continue the story, but I▓ll feel guilty that it isn't very good. I am acually pretty much done with the next chapter all that is left is editing. Yup so it should be up soon. Maybe Saturday night. Maybe Sunday.

But i have not given up on the story. So it will be continued no matter what. I just wanted to clear that up. Otherwise i'd feel very irresponsible. 


	15. note

I am finally going to update a chapter for this story this weekend. This is the last call for anyone who is willing to help me by taking over this story. Email me at if your intrested.

I feel i need to explain why i'm not updating. It all started with reading Breaking Dawn, the book honestly ruined the whole series for me.

*****SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BREAKING DAWN*  
It was too happy. The ending was dreadful. No one died, Bella got everything she could ever ask for and Edward was barely present throughout the book. They had a great lead up to the climax and when the Volturi just left I was like wtf. No battle?

So i became upset, and just gave up Twilight. I still enjoy the other books, and i'll defiently see the movie but i don't consider myself a die-hard fan anymore.

Plus, i didn't like Twilight the movie very much at all. I felt Kristen stewart had no emotions, and she was completely dull.  
Robert was good though.

Please don't hate me for my reasons, and i don't want any flames, because this is a matter of opinion. 


End file.
